The Last of the Great Daichi Clan
by MentallyEatingPastawithItaly
Summary: Moriko Daichi is the last of her strong Earth based clan. With the only kekkei genkai like hers in the Nations she is raised with Naruto, who she admired in her last life. OC-Insert. A story with rivalries and ancient clans, this story may be possibly worth your time, if you like these kind of things!
1. Prolouge

I didn't understand a single thing. I was in pain, everything was blurry, and I cried my eyes out. Something grabbed me and wrapped me in a warm piece of fabric. I did my best to calm down and analyze this situation. My now dry cheeks were getting wet from the tears of another person. My eyes slowly began to adjust. It was a man with light brown hair and green eyes looking down at me. It wasn't a look of love or pride. It was a look of true hate. A look I was too familiar with. "You killed her. Moriko Daichi, you killed my love. I will never forgive you." He said darkly. He stood up with me in his arms and went to a bed. An unconscious woman laid there with eyes barely opened. She had dark teal eyes and teal and green hair to match. She had a strange black tattoo all over her body. "This was your mother. My fiancée. This is the woman that died because you were born. So I will do her last wishes, and then I will die too." He said darkly. I began to cry again. I felt the connection between me and my late mother. This man, my father, blamed me for her death which I assume was from child birth.

I heard yelling from outside the door. I began to analyze the room. It looked like a shack or prison. He put me down and looked at the stone wall. **"Crumbling Palm." [Strikes opponent with forward palm thrust] **he said and hit his hand on the wall, and it crumbled. He quickly grabbed me and jumped out the now crumbled wall. He ran towards the forest with supersonic speed. I began to think, _Crumbling palm. I know I've heard that before in my last live. The life where I was Reyna Smith, a thirteen year old otaku. I especially loved the anime Naruto. _Flashes began to come in my mind. I began to cry, my brain was being filled with all the times I watched the series and read the manga. Crumbling Palm was a move from Naruto. My father must be a Shinobi, he used a C-Rank jutsu, and he was running super speed. _KUSO! (Shit in Japanese)_I thought. We reached a forest. He laid me on the ground and put a necklace on me.

**"Trees, Earth, and all its Comrades. This is the heir to the Daichi Clan. Give her your power, for it is her destiny as the last Daichi alive." **He said in a commanding voice. He stepped back. "Goodbye, murderous daughter." He said sadly. I began to cry for him. But he walked away. I heard a rustling in the trees and bushes. The ground below me began to shake. I wailed, but nothing helped me. All that happen was vines began to surround me. The vines covered my face and pulled me into the ground. Where I couldn't struggle. A sudden power surge went through my body causing indescribable pain. The vines began poke into my infant skin. Suddenly, it stopped. Almost automatically. I couldn't tell if I was bleeding or not, but I just felt at peace. I closed my eyes and soon began to feel as if I was being lifted. I opened my eyes to see a man I never thought I would ever meet. The Yellow Flash himself, Minato Namikaze. _This was very unexpected._ I thought. I then knew I was actually in the anime Naruto.


	2. Confidential? What!

I blinked my eyes and stared at him in awe. _Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage. Wait if he's alive, that means the 9 Tailed Fox hasn't come yet._ I thought. He looked at me with a calm look on his face. "Well, who are you?" he asked. I totally wished I was able to talk (my vocal chords were not well developed) at that time. His eyes stared in to my own. "I wonder what these markings are that are on your face." He said. _Markings? What markings?_ He started walking towards the gate. It seemed to be the morning and the sky looked beautiful. The big white clouds were up there floating around, being peaceful. When he passed people they would bow and seem to stare. I didn't know if it was because of him being Namikaze, or if it was because he was holding me. He started to walk towards the bathhouse where he knew he would find the person he was looking for.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said making the older man jump and turn around to glare at his former apprentice. "Minato, you know better than to interrupt my 'research'" the great Toad Sage said. "Well, I found this baby alone right outside the village. The baby has strange markings on her face, and I was wondering which clan this baby belongs to." Minato said. Jiraiya seemed to just notice me. He picked me up and looked close to my face. "Well we seem to have a child from the Daichi clan. This is most likely Yuuko and Genshi's newborn daughter." Jiraiya said. "Where are her parents?" Minato asked. "Orochimaru had them held captive at some base. I believe he was trying to capture their daughter, who they were planning on naming Moriko. They were both found dead, and the baby was nowhere to be found." Jiraiya said darkly. "Genshi and Yuuko were both such kind people. Yuuko Daichi was such a beautiful woman and the last of her clan. And her clan's kekkei genkai was very special. Rumor has it that the Daichi gives their newborn children to the Earth, and the Earth protects the child from harm, and the child ends up having special powers over anything that is natural." Jiraiya said. Minato was looking down at me. I began to tear up, I knew something strange was happening to me the night I was reborn. And Orochimaru, the evil, ruthless snake man held my parents' captive for Kami knows how long. "Did you personally know the Daichi clan?" Minato asked. "Yes I did know them. I remember meeting Yuuko and Genshi about 7 months ago right outside of the Sunagakure village. They briefly mentioned that they don't belong to any villages; they were just going to a funeral. But I had no idea that Moriko was still alive." Jiraiya said. "So I guess Kushina and I will take care of the young girl. Maybe she'll make a good older sister to Naruto." Minato said. _Holy crap. I'm getting adopted by the Fourth Hokage?! Wait, but he ends up dying!? OH CRAP, MINATO!? WHEN'S NARUTO DUE!?_ I thought. I tried to talk, but my underdeveloped vocal chords stopped me. "Are you sure you two are ready for two kids? I wouldn't be able to take care of one kid." Jiraiya said. Minato began to walk away. "Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei. We'll be fine." He said.

I never got a chance to officially meet Kushina because the time had come. The day of Naruto's birth. Minato gave me to a Shinobi who was ordered to take me to where Jiraiya was. But he was nowhere to be found. _He is most likely fighting Orochimaru right now. _I thought. I began to cry. Minato and Kushina was going to die. And I was a stupid baby and couldn't do a single thing about it. "Oh, kid. Don't cry. Uh, Moriko, that was your name. Come on, let's get you some place safe." He said. He took to a wood building where the kanji for "Orphanage" was. He knocked on the door, and some kind looking old woman answered. She cooed at me. "This girl is absolutely adorable! Are you planning on giving her up?" she asked. "Oh no! Moriko not mine! It's just that the Hokage gave her to me, and wanted me to find somewhere safe for her. So I brought her here. I doubt she has parents." He said. "Well that's alright, I'll be happy to take care of her until our Hokage tells us what to do next." The woman said cheerfully. "Thank you Kohana-san." The Shinobi said. Then quickly left me with the old woman. "Let's go little Moriko-chan." She said sweetly. I saw children playing and she left me in a small crib. Kids began to surround my crib. "Look at the new kid." "Yeah, but what are those weird marks on her face?" "I don't know but it's weird." I started to feel so sleepy. As I was dreaming, I heard screams and yelling. I opened my eyes and Kohana-san was over me. "Let's get out of here Moriko!" she ran with me in her arms down a hallway that led to an underground shelter.

The kids were crying, and I was bawling knowing what was going to happen. Minato and Kushina would die protecting Naruto. I decided something. I would be a good big sister, and be a kind person. I may seem emotionless and snarky at times, I may be super serious, but I would be with him through it all. _Gosh, I'm so hungry… And I need to be changed. This is going to be so awkward._ I let my baby instincts take over and cried. Kohana changed me and gave me a bottle. She was saying she was starting to feel weak. She gave me to an older teenager and told her to feed me. She was going outside for fresh air. "Grandma, don't be stupid and go out there. We're being attacked!" she said. "I was a Shinobi once. I may be old, but I can take care of myself, Kaida." She said. "Okay Grandma. Just be careful." She said. "Okay, my little dragon." She said. She opened the cellar door and walked outside.

I heard the most terrifying roar right outside. All the kids began to cry and scream even more. "GRANNY!" Kaida yelled. I felt the ground shake and then, silence. Kaida ran outside with tears in her eyes. "GRANNY! WAKE UP, GRANNY!" she yelled.

The orphanage was destroyed, but it was quickly rebuilt. Right when it was rebuilt, we moved back in. I had a new crib, and as I was strategizing for the future I heard someone walking. I knew it was Kaida. Now that her grandmother was gone, Kaida took over the orphanage. Kaida was holding a sleeping blond whiskered baby. It of course was Naruto. Future Hokage, hero, and King of Anime! With him there, I thought about chakra for some reason. I know as a baby, I won't have a lot. But in the Fanfictions I read, the insert like never has chakra for some reason. So I decided I was going to try to use my chakra. I wiggled out of the blanket that I was rolled up in and held out my small hand. I focused really hard on the energy throughout my body trying to focus it right in my hand. I saw a small but sure little green light. I gave the closest to a smile I could, a smirk. "Moriko-chan! What is wrong with you!?" Kaida exclaimed. I looked at her. _What got her panties in a bunch?_ I thought to myself. She scooped me up and ran into the other room. She called to the second eldest kid at the orphanage who was 12, to watch all the kids. She ran to the hospital.

"But medic-nin! She seemed to be using chakra, and these weird swirling green markings were all over her body!" Kaida exclaimed at the lady behind the desk. "Like this swirl under her eye?" she asked. "Yeah, but I think that was a clan marking or something! Can't you look at her file or something?" Kaida asked. "Fine, but you know we are super busy right now." The receptionist said rudely from behind the counter. She went in to the back room and came back with a tan folder. She opened it and looked surprised. "Well, her whole file is marked Confidential. But a note in here says if you have questions about her, and you're from the orphanage, go straight to the Hokage, as long as it regards her heath." She said. "Okay, thanks a lot!" Kaida called. She walked to the Hokage tower. But on the way, I began to feel so sleepy. _Damn my baby-ness and being tired. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**That is all for this chapter! And the next chapter will probably skip a few years. Hope you don't mind! AND have a good day, or night, or sleep. Actually, just whatever you're about to do, have fun!**


	3. Making Friends and Talking to Trees

**(Cue Spongebob Time Skip Guy's Voice) **

**7 Years Later**

I was then 7 years old. I finally found out what I looked like. I had short shaggy hair that would always get in my eyes. Most of my hair was a copper brown, but some of it was green and teal like my mom's. And I never got to meet the Hokage. But I did get some of the stuff that was found at my parent's house. A teal necklace with three small rectangular stones on it, and some clothes. Thankfully, because life at that damn orphanage was hell.

"Alright, kids! Lunch time!" Kaida exclaimed from the other room. Everyone came running, except for me. I came walking, slowly. "Okay, we're having some riceballs today so eat up!" she said. She began passing out riceballs to everyone. I looked over next to me and saw Naruto. I've been wanting to talk to him for years, but I didn't know how to greet him. _"Hey! Naruto! Funny, I'm from a different dimension, and it's a place where you're a heroic character in a TV show! Oh wait you don't have TV's here. Wanna be friends?"_ Yeah, that would get me a one way ticket to the "Happy House." Kaida gave me a riceball, and skipped right over Naruto. "Um, Kaida-san, I never got a riceball."Naruto said quietly. "You don't deserve one, you little brat!" Kaida said cruelly. I began to glare at her. I looked down at my small rice ball. I sighed I handed my rice ball to Naruto. "What are you—" "Just take it Uzumaki-san." I said. "But you won't have anything to eat…" he said quietly. His stomach loudly grumbled. "I have had food today, and I'm not hungry. So just take it, and don't question my methods." I said. His hunger seemed to get the best of him, and he started to eat it.

"Moriko-chan! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaida said rudely. "I'm being nice and sharing. Isn't that what you taught us?" I said with a smirk. "Don't get smart with me, young lady." She snarled. "I'm not getting smart, I'm just getting to a higher intelligence level than you. But that's not saying much." I said sweetly. She looked like she was about to flip out. She dropped her riceball and tried to strike me. But then something weird happened. My hand's instantly went up, and something came out of my hands. I looked at my hand, and it was green vines, coming directly out of my hand. I looked at Kaida whose striking hand was almost to my face. But the vine had stopped it. "What the hell are you?" she asked. "I don't know, this is new to me." I said. I looked at Naruto who was looking at me like I sprouted another head. Actually, all of them gave me that look. "Well, I think I'm done with lunch, if you excuse me, I'll be in the village." I said calmly, walking out of that stupid orphanage. I went to the training ground where Team 7 was to train and began talking to a tree.

Yeah I know, talking to a tree. Sounds strange huh? But I can talk to nature. It probably had something to do with that thing that happened with the earth when I was a newborn. "Ganma-sama! Something really weird happened!" I said to the large old tree. "Oh really? I would love to know, young Daichi." The old tree said. "Kaida-san from the orphanage tried to slap me when I gave a rice ball to Naruto" "Isn't that the fox boy?" he asked. "He's not the fox, its just sealed inside of him." I said. "That fox killed many of my people, but I don't blame the poor boy… Continue, Daichi-san." "Vines came out of my hands and stopped the girl trying to slap me. Do you know what was happening?" I asked. The wind that was blowing began to slow down. "Of course, Daichi-san. It's a small part of your kekkei genkai. You see, its like there are small vines all over your body, small and invisible. But when someone has the intent to hurt in you in anyway, they will protect you if you let them. If you train them enough, you can use them like extra arms. Your mother did that when she was cooking big meals. She always found new ways to use her powers." Ganma said. I smiled at the thought of my mom. Ganma was a very old tree who seemed to know my entire family. I was still trying to convince him to teach me a jutsu. "So Ganma-sama, when will you teach me a jutsu?" I asked. Ganma sighed. "Your so eager, but how about when you are in the Academy?" he asked. "But what if something happens and I need to protect myself when my kekkei genkai can't. What if I want to protect someone?" I asked. Ganma sighed again. "Fine, one jutsu. But then, I'll lead someone to you that can teach you a lot. A man I always see around these parts training." Ganma said calmly. I eagerly nodded. "This one is called Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

I finally had it down. I practiced on a few clones of me that Ganma made since I didn't know the clone jutsu yet. "Seems that someone is coming, Daichi-san. I think we're done training for today. Why not do the tree climbing chakra exercise, it would do you some good." He said. I nodded. I looked back I saw a small SASUKE UCHIHA!? I didn't know what to do! I knew he would end up bad and stuff. But, when I watched Naruto, I hated the fact he turned bad, because he was a bad ass character. So, maybe… NONONONONONONONONONO That is Mary-Sueing! I looked up, and down. I jumped up onto Ganma's branches.

"Nii-san! Where are we going?" a smaller Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "We're going to train of course!" I heard Itachi say. _Holy crap, that's Itachi! Maybe, just maybe I can change this story around a little bit. _"You in the tree's please come down here." Itachi's voice called out. I jumped down landing on my feet. "Why we're you hiding?" he asked. "Well… IwasjustoutheretrainingandIhadnoideawhoyouwereandw hatyouweredoing. _*breath*_ SoIhidinthetreesjustincaseyouweresomescarypersonor something. SORRY!" I said quickly. I heard Ganma start to chuckle. "Hm. Who are you?" he asked. "Um, isn't polite to give your own name first?" I asked quietly feeling shy. "I am Itachi Uchiha, and this is Sasuke my little brother." He said. I saw a small Sasuke hiding behind Itachi's leg. "Oh, hi! I'm ''Moriko Daichi! It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said bowing. "So you are training to be a ninja I assume?" Itachi asked. "Yes I am! I'm going to be great one day so I can protect the people I care about!" I said cheerfully. Itachi gave me a small smile. "Would you like to spar with Sasuke then? I could help you with your training if you would like." He said. I gave a small smile. "Sure! Why not!" I said. We went into a clearing near Ganma. I could feel him watching me. I smiled. I was going to show that old tree just how much of a boss I can be. I analyzed the area for hiding places and possible traps. I'd have to wing it with taijutsu, and I know one jutsu, then again, I have my kekkei genkai. So, it could easily be Sasuke who wins.

"Begin." Itachi said. Sasuke came straight at me doing powerful kicks and punches for his age. I did my best at dodging, but one came straight for my gut. I put my hands there to shield it when the vines came out of my arms and wrapped themselves around young Sasuke. He tried to chop at the vines, but he couldn't make a dent in them. I began to spin my arms around making the vines go in circles taking Sasuke with them. I saw Sasuke take out a kunai. I panicked and focused on making the vines let go. The vines retracted letting Sasuke fly into a tree. I used a group of my vines to cushion his fall. Itachi was staring at me, along with Sasuke. "So… Did I do okay?" I asked. "You are a good fighter for your age, Daichi-san." Itachi said. I went to Sasuke who looked bewildered. "Hi! Do you want to be friends? We can make each other stronger. It's okay if you don't want to!" I said. He gave me a small smile. "Sure. Then one day, I'll send you flying!" he said. "Yeah I know you'll be able to do that soon. Your awesome at fighting!" I said with a cheerful smile. "It was very nice meeting you Daichi-san. Would you like to meet here tomarrow? We will be training around this time tomorrow." Itachi said. "It'll be fun!" Sasuke said. I gave a smile. "Sure, if I can get a way from… Where I live, I'll be here!" I said. With a smile. I wasn't about to tell them I'm an orphan. "Bye Uchiha-san, Bye Sasuke-kun!" I said running off leaving the two with confused faces. I walked through town and saw Naruto walking around. "Hey Uzumaki-san!" I said. He jumped and turned around and looked at me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "I just wanted to get away. It's my birthday so…" he looked away.

_I didn't even notice! KUSO! _My eyes widened. "Come one, Uzumaki-san!" I said. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Some where safe." I said darkly. His eyes widened. I ran to the woods and to Ganma, which is the safest place I can think of. "Why are we hiding?" he asked. "Something bad happened on your birthday. And some idiots may try to hurt you. There are drunk idiots all around tonight, so we should go back in the morning." I said. He suddenly looked sullen. "What happened?" I asked. "Kaida told me to leave and never look back." He said. _"What a fucking bitch!"_ I accidently said in english. He looked at me weird. "Well, looks like we're both leaving that stupid orphanage." I said. "You? Why would you leave?" Naruto asked. "Because, I'm not about to let you live in this village, on the streets, all by yourself. That would what a real fuck ass would do. Excuse my language." I said. "Why are you being so nice to me? No one else is." He said. "Because, you're my friend. And I hated that orphanage anyway. And why must you question my methods?!" I said. "We're friends?" he asked. "Yep, you're my newest friend! You should feel special I don't have a lot of them." I said. He began to smile, even in the dark I could see a truly happy smile on his face. I could hear Ganma chuckling and saying, "Two friends in one day. Well done young Daichi."

* * *

**I hope my OC is not too Mary-Sueish. I'm planning on showing more of her flaws and stuff soon. And I hope you liked it! Thanks a bunch to my 8 Followers, 1 Favorite(uh)er, and my 1 reviewer Himeno Kazehito!**

**And thanks to the people who just read it! It means alot! Until next time! Take care of yourselves!**


	4. Start of a Rivalry

"Yo! I need to talk to the Hokage." I said to the squad in front of his door. "Who are you kid? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy or something?" one of the guards said. "Don't call me kid. And just tell the Hokage I'm the last Daichi, and I need to speak with him." I said. The guard sighed and peeked his head in the door and told the Hokage who I was. "Fine, go in there you little brat." He said. I walked in. "Hello Daichi-san. I haven't seen you since you we're a young child." He said. "Yeah, but I'm not here to talk about good old times," I said with my commanding voice, "Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage and told to never come back. And I ain't going back to that dang place. Naruto is my friend, and I am not going back without him. So are you gonna let us live in the street, or are you gonna give me my inheritance that I know I have, but no one wants me to know about." I said. The Hokage looked at me with a surprised look. _Maybe he's amazed at my wonderful speaking skills. _I decided to add a nice "Please?" he looked dead serious. "Kaida was not allowed to do that. She said she wouldn't do such a thing. I may have to have a talk with her." he said. "No." I said. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Hokage-sama. That place is terrible. Naruto rarely gets food, I almost got hit for giving him my rice ball, I've tried protecting Naruto from a far, but he somehow always has bruises on him. That's not gonna stop. So I will happily quit my bitching when you get him an apartment. I can live on the streets, I don't care. Just take care of him." I said stomping out of the room not caring enough to hear what the Hokage had to say.

Now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have been rude to the guy. There was nothing he could do. But it wasn't my fault that I got caught up in the moment. I went to the forest where I think Naruto was napping in a tree or something. I went where I was going to meet Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" I said. "Hi Daichi-san." He said. "Dang, bro. No need to be so formal. Being formal makes me feel awkward. So just call me Mori, or Riko, or just Moriko or something. Alright?" I said. Sasuke nodded. "So you wanna spar, or play or something?" I asked. "No, I'm sorry Mori-chan. It's just I'm tired. I've been working on a jutsu that my whole family knows how to do. But I just can't get it." He said sadly. "It'll take you a week to get it." I said. "Huh?" he asked. "A week tops. Trust me, you'll get it. And one day, you'll surpass Itachi. I know that too." I said with a smile. He looked at me with wide eyes and I saw a small smile. _Wait a second… We're 7, that's when OH GOD DAMMIT!_ My eyes got large. _"Damn it fuck shit ass fucking son of a bitch!?"_ I said in English. "What is a _bitch?"_ he asked. I laughed. "Just don't say the word, Sasuke." I said. He looked confused but gave me a small smile with a little pink on his cheeks. "Oh, I have to go to dinner. Mom told me not to be late. Bye Mori-chan!" he called. I walked around. "Hey, Ganma, where's Itachi?" I asked. "The older Uchiha boy is nearby training." He said. I walked north and saw Itachi meditating. "Umm… Uchiha-san? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to talk to you." I said. His eyes opened. "Oh yes, Daichi-san, sit down." He said.

"I know what you have to do to your clan." I said. His eye's got wide, and darkened. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. "You didn't let me finish. Don't send Sasuke down the road of the avenger." I said. "How did you find out?" he said. I sighed. "I know things in the future that could get me killed. Easily. I know a lot of things. But, I'm trying to save Sasuke." I said. "What do you mean? Explain." "If he goes on the road you plan to give him, things won't end up well for him. He will turn against this village, and do terrible things. I know that you have to kill your clan, but please, don't send him down that path." A tear slipped from my eye. "I guess it's true. The rumor of the Daichi clan is true. Given unworldly powers. But be careful who you tell your secrets to. Some won't hesitate to kill you." He said. "I know. But I know you're not as cold and heartless as you seem. So just please do me that one favor." I said. "When will you have to do it?" I asked. "Sometime not too long away." He said. "Okay. Thank you for listening to me Uchiha-san." I bowed and calmly walked to Ganma where Naruto was standing. "Hey Uzumaki-san." I said. "You don't have to be formal. I know you hate formalities, so just call me Naruto-kun or something." He said. "Alright, Naru!" I said happily. I climbed into Ganma's large branches that softened like a bed. "Will we always have to sleep in a tree?" he asked. "No, we're just hiding out today. But maybe, someone will help us out." I said. _Yeah, you better help us out Hokage!_

The next day, Naruto and I went to a small store for some food. "Get out of here you DEMON!" the clerk yelled from outside where he was sweeping. Naruto flinched at being called demon. "Shut the hell up, ass hole. Why don't you go fall in a hole?!" I said quickly running behind him and performing the necessary hand signs. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" I went underground and grabbed his feet pulling him under the ground, leaving just his head above ground. "Hey!" he said loudly. I grabbed some bread and shoved the money in his mouth. Naruto and I ran away. "Keep the change FUCK ASS!" I said yelled to him. We ran into an alley and began to eat. "Have you two been causing trouble?" a voice said from behind us. I quickly spun around to see the Hokage.

"No…" we both said. "Did you steal that bread you're eating?" he asked. "No! I shoved the money in his mouth and left." I said. The Hokage looked at me. "What?!" "Anyway, I came here to tell you two will be going to the Academy to become ninjas." He said. Naruto jumped up and began dancing. "I'm Gonna be a Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! I'll be Hokage one day!" he said with a huge smile. "So when are we getting a place to live?" I asked. "There is a shortage on apartments, but there is one that has one bedroom that you guys can share." He said. "Sure! We'll take it. And can I have my clan's scrolls and stuff?" I asked. "I can get you a few items, what will you want?" he asked. "Some new clothes with my clan's mark on it, and some weights!" I said. "That can be done. Here is the key to your apartment, and it's down this street take a right and pass this small ninja weaponry store. Go down a block and it's the first apartment on the left. Ask the lady what apartment you'll be in. Tell her I sent you." He said walking away. "Thanks Hokage-sama!" "Yeah, Thanks!" Naruto said after me. "Now let's go to our new apartment!" I said. "Yeah! Guess what!" Naruto said. "What, Naru?" I said amused. "I'm gonna be Hokage one day! I'm gonna do great in the Academy and be the best Hokage!" he said. "I bet you will! You'll remember me when your world famous, right?" I said. "Of course I am! Believe it!" he said. I chuckled. I looked up. "Um, Naruto? You know where we are?" I asked. "Umm… No… I thought you knew the way to our apartment." He said. "Nope. Never trust me with directions. I got the crappiest sense of direction ever!" I said. Naruto looked at me like he was surprised. I said small meek, "Believe it…"

"Hey, Mori-chan! Why are you out here tonight?" I heard a voice say. I saw Sasuke. "Oh, ha-ha, I was looking for my way home, and I uh, got lost on the path of life!" I said. "Who's this guy?" Naruto asked. "Oh, he's my friend Sasuke! Naru, meet Sasuke Uchiha!" I said. They glared at each other. "Mori-chan! I thought we were friends!" Naru said possessively. "We are but, uh." Sasuke grabbed my arm. "She's my friend!" he said. "Mine!" "Mine!" "Oh come on guys, you're both acting like kids, oh wait we are kids… Please stop pulling on my arms! TT-TT"

"You know what; she's my friend, dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Uh, guys, can we just talk this out?"( -.-) *sweat drop*

"Are you going to the Academy?" Sasuke said.

"Believe it! And when I'm there, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Does this have to result to violence?"

"YES!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled at me. I decided to have a little fun.

"You didn't have to yell!" TT-TT

I turned around and fake chibi cried. They both came next to and patted my shoulder while muttering apologies. I whipped around and flipped both of them onto the ground. "But you guys should remember, I can still kick both of your asses all the way to the moon!" I said with a playful smile. "Should we?" "Yes, lets…" "GET HER!" So that's how we all started running around the Uchiha's compound. "C'mon guys! I need to get home!" I said while running. They were a few feet behind me. "Well, we'll chase you all the way there!" they both said. "Oh come on guys! You know I have terrible direction!" I cried. "Too bad!" they said. I saw Itachi. I jumped at him "ITACHI! HELP MEHHH!" He caught me and easily held me up over the boy's heads. "Why do you want her, boys?" he asked. "Revenge! (Sasuke: she flipped us!)" The boys said. Itachi looked up at me. "Please don't abandon me." I said. He put me down. "Carry on." He said walking away. I looked at Itachi. He gave a small smile. "Guys seriously, we have the Academy tomorrow, so we gotta go. Come on Naru!" I said. He ran to catch up with me. "Bye Itachi-kun! Bye Sasuke-kun!" I called.

I quickly went to sleep and dreamed of beautiful fields and flowers. I saw the beautiful garden and looked at the wide array of flowers. _Funny, _I thought, _in the real world I was allergic to anything natural, scared of my own shadow and I was some memory prodigy with terrible sense of direction. Now I'm friends with a natural tree, and I'm gonna be a ninja, with terrible sense of direction. _Oh the situational irony…

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! MORI-CHAN! WAKE UUUP! IT'S TIME FOR ACADEMY!" Naru said in my year. "Give me a few more minutes, Nemo…" I said tiredly. "Who the hell is Nemo? Wait I know! I need to get a glass of cold water!" Naru said. "I'M UP I'M UP!" I said immediately sitting up on the couch. "Good morning!" Naru said. "Way to use an oxymoron…" I said grouchily. "Huh?" Naru said. "Nothing." I said shaking my head. I looked at the time, 7:45. "Hey, Naru, what time does the academy start?" I asked. "8:00, why?" he turned around and looked at the clock. "HOLY CRAP!" he ran out of the apartment in his WHITE JAMMIES! "AHHH! IT'S THE COLOR WHIIIIIIITE!" I yelled. He came back in and got his orange tracksuit. "What's wrong with white?" he asked. "It's just so freaky! Man, it's so plain and just **STARES YOU DOWN, RIGHT IN YOUR SOOOUL**!" I said the last part darkly. He fell down laughing at my weird fear. "Oh shut up! Shouldn't you be getting to the Academy?" I asked. "KYAAAAH! Wait aren't you coming?" he asked. "Meet you there." I said and he dashed off quick as lightning. I put on my light grey (STRICTLY NOT WHITE) T-Shirt with my clan symbol on, shorts, my weights, and shoes and ran to the Academy. But I got lost on the way. I ended up getting there at 8:45.

"So why are you late?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"HehHeh, I uh, got lost on the path of life…" I said. Hey, when in doubt, be Kakashi-sensei.

Iruka-sensei's lip twitched while he was smiling. "Please introduce yourself. Saying your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Iruka-sensei said. I saw an eager Sasuke waving at me and Naruto sleeping (of course). "Yo. The name's Moriko Daichi I like ramen, pie, training, and hanging out with my friends Sasuke and Naru." "HEY WHY DID YOU SAY THE TEME'S NAME FIRST!?" "NARU INTERUPPT ME AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT INTO THE FAR GALAXY!" everyone stared at me. "Anyway, my dislikes include but are not limited to the color white, the sound of people chewing, BEING INTERUPPTED, and people questioning my methods. My hobbies include but are not limited to none of your business, and my dreams are nothing you need to know about. Can I sit down now, Iruka-sensei?" "Just sit down behind Sasuke and in-between Sakura and Ino." He said. I sweat dropped. _Oh great, in between two huge fan girls._ I sat down and saw a shy Sakura and a, well, Ino Ino. "Hi! It's so good to have another girl in the class!" Ino said. "Yep." I said quickly. "Yes, I'm uh Sakura." She said quietly. I liked her better like this.

The classes were such a drag. I went and ate lunch under a tree that was just silent. "Hey Mori-chan!" I saw Sasuke run over to me. "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun! How are you?" I asked. "Good! But most of the girls are really scary." He said. He pointed at Ino and her group that had the scariest look on their faces. "Hn. Whatever. Hey, you wanna mess with your fan girls?" I asked. "What are fan girls?" he asked. "You'll know soon enough." I said. I scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear looking romantic, "Watch those girls, their reactions will be hilarious." I said. I took my face away from his ear leaving him blushing. The fan girls fell down and started looking red with anger. I on the other hand was laughing my ass off. Sasuke was chuckling, but I think mostly at my reaction. "Comedy gold, bro! GOOOOOOOOLD! (XD)" I said between laughs. Naru came over and Sasuke immediately stopped laughing just to glare at Naru.

"We're gonna fight during taijutsu class." Sasuke said. "Fine, I'll kick your ass. She's my best friend." Naru said. "Can't we all be friends!?" I said. They ignored me, and I again found myself in the middle of a tug of war match. I immediately flipped them causing fan girls to surround Sasuke unintentionally helping my escape when I stopped. I saw Shikamaru and Choji eating. "Hi! I'm Moriko Daichi! Call me Mori (or Call Me Maybe! I know… Not funny ) or something. Can I hide behind you guys please!?" I said. "Sure! (Shikamaru: Troublesome)" they said. "Thanks a bunch!" I hid behind them and saw a fleeing Sasuke and Naru running towards us. "Have you seen Mori-chan?" Naru asked. "Nope!" Choji said. They both ran away. "Thanks, you guys are cool." I said. I sat with them until class started. I got tackled by Naru. "Caught ya!" he said. "Damn you, Naru. You're heavy. NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT INTO THE FAR GALAXY!" I yelled. He got off of me and went to his seat near the window where I kicked him out the window and he flew straight at a tree. That's right when Iruka-sensei came in. "Alright! Time for Taijutsu. Hey, where's NARUTO! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He came trudging in giving me a small glare. I stuck my tongue out to reply. "First sparring match will be, Naruto and Sasuke."

Heh Heh, Naruto got his ass handed to him on a silver fucking platter. It was kind of hilarious, just saying! But now we get to the important fight. Me versus Ino!

"I'm got kill you, Jersey Cow." Ino said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?" I said getting fired up. "Cow, we're 7 and you're already getting boobs." She said. I looked down _Oh shit…_ "Imma kill you FATTIE!" I said. That got her fired up too. "Let's get these weights off…" I said. "A few pounds off of you isn't gonna help you at all Cow." Ino said. I smirked and took off wristband and anklet weights. I dropped them making a big bang sound and a small dent on the floor. "Yep, a few pounds. Let's do this thing." I said.

_Guess who got her ass handed to her!? She did, She did Ino-Pig got her ass beat!_ I sang in my head. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. These kids suck at fighting now, and they obviously didn't get much training at their homes. So all I did was punch Ino in the face, kneed her in the gut, and she fell before me. "BOOM GOES THE PAPER BOMB! YA-HOO!" I said and I heard Kiba do a small gasp. "Good, good, now someone take Ino to the medic-nin." Iruka-sensei said. I smirked to myself. _I guess this is the start of a rivalry!_

* * *

**This is something I think I'm going to start doing an Otaku Funny Things To Imagine thing down here. So here it is!**

**Funny Thing to think about #1: Sasuke singing Runaway Baby (Bruno Mars) to Sakura and Ino. **

**Funny Thing to think about #2: P-Chan (Ranma 1/2) going on a date with Kagura (Fruits Basket)**

**Funny Thing to think about #3: Hinata singing "My Milkshakes Bring All the Boys to the Yard."**

**That's it! And thanks to Sukki18 for reviewing. And thanks for reading! Take care of yourselves!**


	5. A Massacre and A Love Confession

I was fitting in okay at the Academy. I normally hung out with Sasuke and Naruto. But there was times where I would hang with Shikamaru (as long as he wasn't looking at clouds), Kiba, Choji, and Hinata. But heck, I was having a lot of fun. Except for Ino. "Hey Jersey cow!" she taunted. "What do you want, Piggy?" I asked. "I want you to stop be with Sasuke all the time! He is mine!" she said. "Cool, you can buy people now!? I didn't think that was legal." I said with a sweet smile on my face. "You know what!? I'm gonna kick your butt!" she said. "Okay, but I already know what's gonna happen. You're going to run at me, and I'll kick your face leaving a big purple bruise on your face. You already have one black eye that makes you look terrible. Do you want to have two and make double the ugly? Is it worth it?" I said. "Damn you!" she said stomping away. I chuckled at myself. Teasing Ino is one of my favorite pass times. Hey! Don't call me immature! You would too if you could see her face when I teased her.

"How's it going bros!?" I said with my lunch at hand. I was walking towards Naru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Hey, Mori-chan!" they called. "I'm gonna kick your ass today, Mori!" Kiba called. "Okay, come at me bro!" I said getting in my taijutsu stance. He immediately started charging at me throwing brutal punches and kicks. I dodged all of them. He was a great fighter, but after a lot of training with Sasuke, it was easy to dodge his attacks. After attacking he flew back a few feet. "Well then, my turn." I smirked. I did the hand signs and disappeared underground. "Where the hell is she!?" he yelled. I came up and grabbed his ankles pulling him down into the ground leaving just his head. He gave me a glare. "You never said we could use jutsu's! I would have kicked your ass if I could have!" he yelled. "No you couldn't." Sasuke said. "Shut up Sas-GAY!" Kiba said. I began to chuckle. "HA! That's a good nickname for the teme!" Naru yelled. "Troublesome…" "Oh come on guys, he doesn't need another nickname. HEY I heard Iruka-sensei, it's time for class!" I said, we all came running. "HEY YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!"

"Come on! Hurry up guys!" I said to the guys that were running. "You have too much energy for right after Taijutsu practice." Shikamaru said. "It's not like she gets tired, she's always easily kicking everyone's asses." Said a mad Kiba. "Oh, come on guys, I'm not that good. You're just that bad." I said then started laughing at the boy's angry faces. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I said. "Well one day I'm gonna kick your ass, believe it!" Naruto said. "Yeah sure, dobe. But I'll be the one to beat her first." Sasuke said. "WE'RE HERE!" I said I jumped into the lake happily. We all agreed we wouldn't fight today, just have fun swimming then get some ramen. I just wished that Choji would have been able to come, but he had to go train.

They all jumped in, except for Shikamaru who just laid in the grass and looked at the sky. Sasuke went under the water and attempted to scare Naru, but just his hair was sticking out. Then I saw something hilarious. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAH AHAHA!" I started busting out laughing. I saw Naru look and see Sasuke staring at him from under the water. "AHH! TEME!" Naru said loudly. Everyone then looked at me while I was still laughing. "What's so funny, Mori-chan?" Sasuke asked with a little pink tint on his cheeks. "Just underwater, your *snicker* hair looked like *snickers* a duck's ass." I said laughing. Sasuke immediately tackled me and we were wresting underwater. When we went to swim up I felt the water begin to get heavy. I couldn't swim up, matter of fact, it was pulling down. I saw Sasuke and Naru swimming with Kiba behind them. I stuck my hand out, reaching for them. _I'm running out of air, fast. God damn it, I'm NOT going to die like this. I want to live until I'm at least 21! VINES HELP ME NOOOOW!_ The vines came out of my body and went towards the boys. They took hold of the vine and pulled. I soon was coming up for air. "Oh *breath* hot *cough* damn *breath* THIS SHIT!" I said. Naru and Kiba were checking for injuries, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Sasuke was just looking at me. "I'm sorry, Mori-chan. It was all my fault you almost drowned! You're my friend I feel really bad I'm so sorry!" I saw tears form in the young Sasuke's eyes. I gave him a smile. "ITACHI POKE OF DOOOOM!" I said using two of my fingers to poke his forehead. "It wasn't your fault, Quackers. Don't worry about it!" I said. "Well, I'm going home; you guys want to come over?" I asked. "Sure!" Naru and Sasuke said. "I gotta go home and do some training. Mom said that she had a present for me." Kiba said. "Hey Shikamaru, your mom told me to tell you that she was going to train you once you got home, so she told you to hurry up or you'll be doing many laps around Konaha." I said. "What a drag…" he said walking home. "Did she really say that?" Naru asked. "Nah, I just wanted to fuck with him." I said with a smile. I had an idea for a game. "LAST ONE HOME'S A TOTAL DOBE!" I yelled we all sprinted home. I ended up first, and saw Itachi waiting in front of the apartment. "Hello, Mori-san." He said.

"You used the honorific, san, so something's up. I guess it's the night, eh?" I said seriously. "Yes it is. I'm honoring what you asked, so please make sure Sasuke doesn't come home tonight." He said. "Okay, Itachi-kun. I'll miss you. You're a good guy." I said with a smile. "Just remember me okay? And don't kill me in the future." I said. "I make no promises." He said. "Thanks feeling the love." I said. "I'll miss you too." He said. He patted me on the head. "Take care of Sasuke for me." He said. "Nii-san? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, I just came here to tell you that our parents would like for you to sleep over here today." Itachi said. "Oh okay!" Sasuke said. Itachi gave Sasuke a hug. "Now go and have fun." He said and walked away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Mori-chan?" Sasuke asked. "Huh?" I said. "You have barely talked since we got home." "Did the teme's brother say something to you?" Naru asked. "Nah, I'm just a little tired." I said. "Oh! You should go to sleep." Sasuke said. "Yeah it wouldn't be a good idea for you stay up. You were out all last night training." Naru said. "All right, thanks guys." I said going and lying on the bed. I was just thinking, how is this going to change things. Will Sasuke still go bat shit crazy? Will he still be obsessed with revenge? Will he still turn into "Avenger"? Since I was changing things, I had no idea what was going to happen.

That morning, somehow Sasuke and Naru all ended up in bed with me (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS). Someone was knocking on my door. I carefully got up and went to the door being careful not to wake up Naru and Sasuke. I looked through the peep hole and saw the Hokage. I opened the door, "Hi Hokage-sama." I said. "Hello Daichi-san." He said sadly. "Is Sasuke-kun here?" he asked. "Yes, I'll go wake him up." I walked into the room and saw Sasuke sitting up. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Just, the Hokage wants to talk to you." I said sullenly. "Okay," he said.

He walked into the living room. I couldn't hear them, and I began to get worried. I walked in and immediately Sasuke was crying in my shoulder, hugging me. "It's okay Sasuke." I said rubbing his back. Soon enough I found myself almost rocking him to sleep. _Poor kid… I just hope, I sincerely hope that I changed this for the better._ "You know what happened, don't you?" Hokage asked. "No, but I know it had to be something serious since Sasuke is crying like this." I said softly. "Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan last night. He even left a note for Sasuke. But we're not planning on giving him it, or even letting him know it exists." The Hokage said. "That's stupid. If you don't even tell him about it and he finds out, he'll be so angry. At you, or maybe the entire village. You need to tell him about it. But not now, he's too sensitive right now." I said. "You're wise beyond your years, Daichi-san." The Hokage said. "Yeah I guess. But where's Sasuke gonna stay?" I asked. "At the Uchiha compound probably. All the clans have been wanting to take him in, but they all want him for their own personal gain." He said. "Let him stay with us." I said. "He's been me and Naru's friend for months, we're all really close. Plus he can't go back to the very place his parents and family members were murdered. Please." I said serious as I could. "I would have to discuss it with the counsel. And if he does live with you and Naruto, you all would need a bigger place to live." The Hokage said. "Okay, thank you for visiting." I said. I gently laid Sasuke on the couch and put a blanket over him.

"Really? I can't believe it." Naru said sadly. "Yeah, me too. So please, be sensitive, okay, Naru?" I said. "Okay, I will." He said. I made some breakfast and gave some to Naru. I went to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Are you hungry?" I asked. His eyes, red from crying, fluttered open. "No thank you, Mori-san." He said quietly. "Okay." I left the plate near him just in case he got hungry. I just felt like I had to talk to someone. "Naru do you mind staying with Sasuke?" I asked. "Sure. Where are you going, Mori-chan?" Naru asked. "Out. Now be good, or I'll kick your butt all the way to the moon." I said. He sweat dropped, "I will, believe it!" he said meekly. I passed Sasuke who grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him, "Please, don't leave me." He whispered. I smiled at him, "If you're up to it, you can come with me!" I said. He nodded and went to put on his shoes. Naru quietly ate his ramen as we left.

People, everyone, every single eye ball was staring at us. There were looks of pity, sadness, and guilt. And I happened to hate being stared out. I looked at Sasuke who didn't seem to be enjoying it much either. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE A GOD DAMN STARING PROBLEM!? MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN BUISNESS!" I yelled. They all turned away. Sasuke looked up at me and something happened I didn't expect. He chuckled. Here he was, the supposed to be future bad ass villain, and he was laughing at me. This is supposed to be the time where he was supposed to start getting obsessed with revenge. Well, I guess I changed something.

We walked to a training field. "Welcome to my secret base." I said. "B-but it's a training field. There's nothing secret about it." Sasuke replied. "No, the field itself isn't my base. It's this tree." I said. I walked to Ganma and laid a hand on his trunk. "His name is Ganma. He's a tree spirit. I have the ability to talk to anything in nature, and this is my friend and he also trains me." I said. "But it's a tree." Sasuke said. I laughed. "Yeah, but he's my tree. This where I come to think things out, to let my feelings out, it's just where I go to be me." I said happily. "Oh." He said. "I'm just going to be sitting here, okay?" I said. "Yes, I could use some silence." He replied. "Okay." I said. Ganma gave the most peaceful scent and it just instantly gave me calming feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sasuke seemed to be doing the same thing. When he let his breath out, he let tears stream down his face. I gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"I love you, Mori-chan." That's when my heart literally stopped.

* * *

**OHMERGAWAD! It's a love confession! Too soon? Or rooting for a different pairing? Do you even like. TT-TT I don't know what I'm doing! I sowwee if it's not good!**

**Mori: Stop your crying your supposed to be mature**

**MEPWI:BUT MORI**

**Mori: Stop screwing around and do your funny imagining anime character thing!**

**MEPWI: (-_-) Yes ma'am.**

**Funny thing #1: Kakashi-sensei watching Miley Cyrus at the VMA's**

**Funny thing #2: Pakkun and Shigure (Fruits Basket)meeting each other**

**Shigure: Touch my paw**

**Pakkun: No mine is softer**

**Something to Imagine #3: Kakashi-sensei VS Chuck Norris! Who would win?!**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS, AND REVIEWERS! Be sure to take care of yourselves! ByEEE!**


	6. The Art of Enraging AND KICKING BUTT

"Um, love you too, Sasuke-kun?" I said awkwardly fighting the blush threatening to appear on my cheeks. "You're a great friend!" I said cheerfully. Okay, I'm like 7 right now, and I'm 20 mentally. I don't want to be a pedophile or something. "But, Mori-chan, I love you more than a friend." He said. I was trying harder to fight that damn blush. "Come on, Quackers! We're just kids. We barely what love is!" I said. "No, but I really do love you!" he said. "I love you too, but we're just kids. This probably puppy love." I said. "No! I know I love you! And I know I'll make you mine one day." He said. _I guess this goal beats the whole "Killing Itachi" thing. I wonder if he knows Itachi killed his clan…_ "Well, who knows? It could happen one day. Or you could happen to fall for one of the fan girls." I said. "No way." He said with his arms crossed. "Only you. And I won't give up, believe it!" his eyes widened along with mine,

"Quackers, did you just?" (0o0)

"Damn dobe is rubbing off on me." (T_T#)

"You just said…" (0_0)

"This never happened."(T_T)

"Eh, okay…" (-_-')

"Um, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you would like to get some ramen after school…" said a blushing Ino. Sasuke and I were sitting under the tree since the other guys were all skipping class that day. "No." he said. "Ohhhh come on, Sasuke-kun! It will be fun!" Ino said. "No." "But Sasuke" I interrupted Ino immediately, "Dammit, no means no. Or does that mean your dumb AND deaf?" I said. "You know what, Jersey Cow? I'm going to finally going to kick your butt!" she yelled. I got up and picked my book, "The Art of Enraging" and began reading it. "That's a book?! Why are you reading during our fight!?" she yelled. "Considering who I'm up against, it really shouldn't matter. Plus, I've been DYING to know what happens next." I said not once glancing up. What? Kakashi-sensei is cool, and I've totally been wanting to do this. "THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU DIE!" she said trying to tackle me. I moved easily out of the way. She kept trying to punch me as I kept dodging not once looking up from my book. _"And then he enraged he enraged her, into falling in love with him."_ I said at the end of the book. "That was a beautiful story." I looked up at Ino who looked really tired. "Oh, you're still here? I had no idea!" I said. "DAMN YOU JERSEY COW!" she yelled. "DAMN YOU PIGGY!" I yelled back. "Fine, time to get serious. Sasuke hold my book." I said throwing my book at him. She threw a punch at me, which I Matrix dodged. I smirked. **"DAICHI VINES! Wrap Trap Jutsu!" **I said. The green swirls began to wrap around my body. When I use my chakra, the swirls began to appear more frequently. So not only did I have a clan marking under my eye, but I also had markings all over my body. "Time to kick your ass into the far galaxy." I said. I let the vines fly out of my body, wrapping around her like snakes, they were all around her from the neck down. "Oh, when I get out of here, I swear I'm gonna kick your butt!" she sneered. "Oh, wait, I think I've heard this one before." I said. "No joke, I'm gonna do it!" she said. "Alright. Come on next time, at least give me a challenge." I said. "Let's go Quackers. I wanna go spar with you." I said walking away. "Okay." He said quietly. We left Ino there who was soon surrounded by her friends.

"Thank you, Mori-chan." Sasuke said. "No problem. Plus it's fun to enrage Ino; I think it may be something that will never get old." I said. "It's funny to watch you two fight." He said "Yeah, but hey, I'm leaving, see ya later!" I said. "Wait your ditching too, like the dobe?" he asked. I sighed. "Fine, if it makes you better, I'll be training. Just by myself. I'm just saying, but the Academy's taijutsu is such a drag. I like learning from my clan's scrolls I've been stealing from the Hokage's archives." I said. Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh come on, they make us do some weird shit. I like moving like a light feather with my family's taijutsu style." I said. _Plus I feel like a pretty ballerina. _I thought in the back of my mind. Okay but it's like I'm dancing while fighting. I do graceful, but brutal moves. Kind of like gentle fist, except I'm winging it, and I'm using my vines like green Slender Man arms. It's pretty cool if you ask me. "Fine, just be careful, okay?" Sasuke said. I smiled and patted his head. _I love being taller than the cute little guy. _"Don't worry about it, Quackers. Plus missing one day at the Academy won't kill me to death." I said. He flinched at the word death. _Damn, I forgot. It's only been a few months since the massacre. He's been putting up a cheerful face but… But I know he is hiding his pain in that head of his._

"Yo, Ganma-sama!" I said walking to the big old tree. "Hello, Daichi-san. Shouldn't you be at the Academy right now?" he asked. "Heh, heh, heh… *sweatdrops* Well, the taijutsu there sucks! So, I got one of the Daichi clan taijutsu scrolls and came here to train." I said. "Well, I'd rather not watch you skip your classes. Please go to the training field near here. I'm disappointed." He said. I put my head down in shame but immediately gave him my puppy dog face. "Sooo… When are you going to teach me a new jutsu!?" I asked. "Not now, since your skipping the Academy." He said. "Oh fine, you old fart." I said pouting. "What did you call me?" he asked. "NOTHING!" "But I know something I can teach you. How to make flowers."

I learned to make daisies and tulips, and I'm lucky I could do that much. Seriously, it took me hours to get it down. Then I had a bouquet of flowers I had no idea what I could do with. I decided to the right thing, and pay my respects to Minato-san. I laid the flowers at the Memorial Stone. "Hey, Minato-san. I know you barely got to be my dad or anything. But I'm trying my best to be the sister you wanted me to be. I remember everything, and thank you for finding me. I really hope I'm making you proud up there in heaven. And Kushina-san, I know we didn't get to meet, but I already know you're awesome, and I want to pay my respects to you all. Everyone that died really, so thanks guys. I hope you all like the flowers." I said. I let a tear slip down my face. I heard someone behind me. I whipped around to see Kakashi-sensei. My eyes widened. I walked away quickly. _I'm sure he heard everything I said. So if word goes around I remember when I was baby, they may think I'm a prodigy. Nope, never again._

**_Flashback:_**

**_ "Reyna! You got the top scores on the State Test in the whole state!" my mom said. I was on my bed reading manga. "But, I expected better. You should have at least gotten the top 1000 in the country! I'm disappointed in you. If you can't be the best at everything, what is the point of having photographic memory?" she said. "I don't know, mother." I said not glancing up at her. She snatched my book. "STOP READING THIS BULL SHIT! YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING RIGHT NOW ANYWAY!" she yelled. I saw my younger brothers peeking into my room. I mouthed, "Go to your rooms." they scurried away. I didn't want them to see what was about to happen. "I have such high expectations for you!" SLAP "What do you do!?" SLAP "You lower them again with your stupidity!" SLAP PUNCH! She left my room looking red with anger as I was covering my face, trying to hide my tears. I regretted ever showing that I had photographic memory. I regretted my own life._**

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter! I have to type up another FanFiction for my friend that doesn't have computer and Internet access. So i have to post this real quick and then go on to Vampire Hunter D. *sigh* What a drag. **

**Don't have time for funny anime stuff to imagine! SO SORRY! AND THANKS TO ME REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITERS! BYEEE Take care of yourselves!**


	7. Konaha's Rose Dancer

**_"Lord Orochimaru. I have good news for you." "Yessss… What is it?" "We found the young Daichi girl." "Yes, after 7 years, we have found her. Where is she exactly?" "She is in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She is currently staying with the 9 Tailed fox jinchūriki and the last Uchiha." "And who told you this?" "The spy we have over in Konaha." "Tell him to watch her. I want to wait until she's a little bit older. Then, I'll strike!"_**

**Chapter 7**

Skipping the boring taijutsu classes seemed like a pass time for me. I always found myself training from my clan scrolls, learning new techniques, and talking to Ganma of course. I was practicing throwing my kunai when I saw a woman.

She was a beautiful woman with flowing long red hair. She was practicing kenjutsu with a long dark red katana that had gold engravings that looked like dragons. I peeked from behind the tree. She was doing long, graceful movements that made her look like a dancer. But a little more deadly. She suddenly disappeared leaving red rose petals in her place. "Why who are you?" I heard a voice behind me. The beautiful woman was right behind me. I saw that around her waist she had a leaf village head protector, so she was obviously a Shinobi. "Must I say it again? Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Moriko Daichi." I said. "So why were you watching me train?" she asked with her bright brown eyes narrowing. "Oh, I was training, and I saw you and it looked really cool. The way you made the sword seem to dance was amazing!" I said. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why thank you, they do not call me Konaha's Rose Dancer for nothing." She said. I tried to think if she was in the show, but I didn't remember a thing about her. "My name is Akahana Dansu. I'm a chunin." She said showing her pride. She was wearing a red dress, the skirt went up her leg revealing mesh armor tights and she had a net shirt under her dress. "Are you not supposed to be at the Academy right now, young lady?" she asked. "Heh, heh, heh." I said sweatdropping. "Let us go now, Moriko-san. Iruka-kun will understand as long as it is the fabulous me bringing you back to class." She said. We walked together all the way to the Academy.

I expected Iruka-sensei to blow up in my face. But the opposite happened. "Why, hello Iruka-kun!" Akahana said with her prettiest smile. He immediately blushed, "Oh hello, Akahana-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was training my newest kenjutsu student, Moriko, here and we ran late. I am so sorry, I hope you forgive me." She had a rose in her hand, doing a flirty smile that reminded me of Tamaki from OHSHC. "Oh, don't worry about it, Aka-chan!" he said. "Why thank you, Ruka-kun. And I must say, you're looking really fabulous today!" she said. "Oh thank you." He said getting even redder. "But I must go check in with the Hokage. Have a fabulous day!" she said. She whispered quietly in my ear, _"Meet at the same place tomorrow AFTER the Academy._" She said. Then she quickly spun around, and disappeared in a small tornado of red rose petals. All of us sweatdropped. "It's a good thing to have you here today, Mori-san. Because you're just in time for drills." "Man! This is such a drag…"

"So is she going to be teaching you Kenjutsu?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah… We're meeting tomorrow after Academy classes are over with." I said. "She seems really nice!" Naru said. "She just seems like a big flirt to me." I said. Frankly, I wasn't too excited about learning kenjutsu. It seemed cool and all, but she seemed like a hard teacher. "Well at least you're learning new stuff. I'm stuck learning that stupid Academy stuff. It's so hard!" Naru said. "I'm sure no one wants to train you because you're a huge dobe." Sasuke said. "OH REALLY!? Well I'm gonna kick your ass TEME!" I immediately got in between the two and smacked them both on the back of their heads causing them to fall over. "HEY!" they yelled. I sighed, "I'm too tired to hear you're arguing. And I'm too tired to cook so we're going to Ramen Ichiraku to eat." I said. Naru began jumping and singing happily. Sasuke sighed, probably wishing we'd go somewhere else. "Oh, cheer up, Quackers!" I said with a smirk. "Can we eat something else?" he asked. "NO!" Naruto said. "How about Sasuke chooses what we eat tomorrow. Okay?" I said. He nodded.

After eating, the boys went home, and I went to train. Ganma told me to make more flowers, and I did. I placed another bouquet at the Memorial Stone. "Well, nice seeing you here." Said a familiar voice from behind me. Kakashi. "Yes, it's a pleasure. How is your evening?" I asked politely. "It's peachy." We sat there fake grinning at each other. "So, who are you paying your respects to?" he asked. "Everyone who died for the village. Some people may not find all of them important, but I do. Each and every one of them had at least one loved one, and some of them don't get the recognition they deserve." I said. In the one eye I saw of Kakashi, I saw a level of respect. "The other day, I saw you talking to my sensei, Minato, the Fourth Hokage like you knew him." He said. I guess he was expecting me to explain everything. "Eh… Let's just say, I remember him." I said. "When he was alive, you were way too young to even know him. How do you?" "Listen Kakashi-san. I have my secrets, and I just met you, and I have no intention of telling you anything right now. So if you excuse me, I'm leaving." I said. I mentally said good bye to everyone and left a confused Kakashi there.

* * *

**Sorry, this was mostly a filler chapter. I think I'll do one more about training with Akahana then I think I'll skip a year. That is my plan for now. AND did you notice the new Cover? Drew it myself. I have a crap load of pictures I drew of Moriko and Akahana. Maybe I should consider making a DevianArt… Maybe. Well anyway, thanks to all REVIEWERS, Followers, and Favoriters. Please if you're reading down here, REVIEW! I love to hear what you all think of this story. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES! And I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Training and Sparring Lessons

"So you actually decided to show up?" she said as I came walking up after my last class at the Academy. "That's a good sign. Most kids don't show up because their scared of the weird 'Red Girl'." I was scared that if I didn't show up, she would come looking for me. "But the kids that show up here never make it through the first day of practice without fainting and giving up." She said. "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU TRIED TO TRAIN!?" I yelled. She chuckled. "Now, I know this going to be unfabulous, but you're going to sprint 25 laps around Konaha." She said. I gaped at her. "Oh, wait I almost forgot something!" she went over to me and looked at the weight arm bands and anklets I was wearing. She put chakra in them making them two times heavier. "OH KUSO!" I said. She swatted the back of my head. "Swear words are unfabulous. Don't say those types of cursed words in front of me." She said. "Yes, sensei." I said.

When I got done with my 25th excruciating lap, I saw her flirting with Guy. "Sensei, I'm done." I said dragging myself to her. "Wow! You made it past that? Okay! Now 75 laps around Konaha using hand walking." She said. "WHAT!? WHY!?" I yelled. "If you must know, your legs are 3 times stronger than your arms. So you do three times the laps on your hands to get both ends of the body in a sweet balance. OH THE SYMMETRY!" she said. "I guess that makes sense." "Plus, you have to have great balance before you can even begin to think about touching a sword." She said. I sighed and did it anyway.

"Good! You are done with your warm ups!" _WARM UPS!? BITCH ARE YOU INSANE!?_ "Time to spar. I won't use my sword, because if I did…** Even if I tried not to, I would definitely kill you.**" She said darkly making me sweatdrop. "Okay, I can use weapons, right?" I asked. "Yes, that is allowed. Now, one… Two… STRIKE!" the wind stopped blowing. I didn't move a muscle. "Lesson One: Speed." She said. Suddenly she disappeared leaving behind a trail of red rose petals. **"Red Rose Flash!"** she said. She ran next to me throwing almost unforeseeable punches and kicks that were so fast. She seemed to be red lightning. She kicked me so many times, I couldn't count. I just knew for sure, one made me hit the ground. Hard.

I slowly got up wiping the blood from under my lip. "You can still stand, you are doing well." She said. I ran at her. "Lesson Two: Strength." She called out. **"Red Chakra LET'S GO!" (A/N Different from Naruto's Red Chakra)** she yelled. She had a red light surrounding her chakra making her more deadly. She ran at me with even more unbelievable speed. She threw a strong punch at my stomach. "And Lesson Three: Precision." She said. She began to hit me at all the Pressure points in my body making me howl in pain. "GOD DAMMIT, DAMMIT…" I was silent as began. I saw green swirls form around my body. My eyes seemed to glow. The trees around me began to rustle. "My turn. Lesson One: Avoid." I said. "**DAICHI JUTSU! UPROOT!" I yelled. **I motioned my hands up and I felt the tree's roots obeying. **"ATTACK!**" I yelled. I pointed at Akahana. The roots flew at her, she dodging jumping in the air. She flew at me. I barely missed the kick she aimed at my head. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." I went underground. She jumped up as I came up to grab her, but I got her ankle and pulled her down. "I guess the Dancing Rose isn't as '_fabulous' _as she says she is." I taunted. She smirked and disappeared in a small tornado of red rose petals. I turned around to see she had her red sword almost touching my neck. "If this was a true fight, you would be dead." She said. "Oh really?" I asked. She looked down and gasped. My vines were climbing up her body, and on my command, they could easily strangle her. "Nice job student. You passed my test. I will train you, and you'll be the top rookie in your year. And I will be sure to make you more fabulous by the time you get Chunin. Now go home and get rest, you will need it. Meet me at 8:00 sharp, here." She said and disappeared in another tornado of rose petals. _These damn petals are getting on my…_ Things were getting swirly and I felt a faint. I saw Akahana over me with a worried look on her face. Suddenly, it was all black.

"This all your fault, creepy red lady!" I heard Naru's voice say. "Be quiet you unfabulous nincompoop." Akahana's voice said. "What did you call me?!" "She's right, dobe, shut up." Sasuke's voice said. "TWO AGAINST ONE IS NOT FAIR!" Naru yelled. "Can all of you shut up? I was sleeping really good to…" I said. "MORI-CHAN!" Sasuke and Naru yelled. They both hugged me tight. "Can't…. breathe…." I whispered. "Hello, Moriko-san, nice to see your alive! I really wasn't for sure!" Akahana said sweatdropping. "Well, thank you for getting me home safe Akahana-sensei." I said. "No problem, my little student. As your fabulous sensei, I'll be there for you no matter what. That is what a true beauty would do." She said. I gave her a smile, I had a feeling I really would like her.

**Okay, maybe one more filler. I do want to put something special about Akahana out there in the next chapter. So it will hopefully be the last filler for now. Thank you reviewers, favoriters, and followers!**


	9. A New Katana and Unfabulous Language

"Okay, after this whole month of strength training, I am sure you are wondering why you have not touched any swords. And you have wondered why you cannot touch any of my weapons. I am going to tell you why. Let us just say, I have a kekkei genkai that makes my blood equal to the most lethal poison. There is no antidote and if you touch it, it is like a life sentence. All my swords were soaked in my blood in a painful method that happened when I was younger. You do not want to hear the details; it is just something you never want to hear about. Totally unfabulous… But whatever you do, do not touch my weapons. _Unless you just want a premature death."_ she said darkly. "Whoa, that's a cool power." I said. She scoffed. "What?" I asked. "It's not cool at all. I grew up in the Hidden Stone Village, and anytime I would fall and scrape my knee or something, all the kids ran away, the parents told their kids not to ever go near me. My kekkei genkai ruined my childhood. But thankfully, it made me into the beauty I am today." She said.

I gaped at her. I never thought that she could have ever possibly been an outcast. She was so pretty and cool and collected. "I guess the pain made you a stronger person." I said while looking down. "Yes, I guess. But I have a reason I told you that story. To get you ready for something." She said. She went to her embroidery bag and took out a dagger. The blade looked reddish copper color. The handle was about as green as the clan marking under my eye. "What is this?" I asked. "This is your sword. And don't touch the blade, it will kill you." She said. I was about to drop when she stopped me. "This sword was made by me. It is strong and it was soaked in my blood. When you use it, and cut through a living thing with chakra, it will kill it instantly and giving you all the person's chakra. It is very useful." She said. "Thank you for the dagger." I said. "Put some chakra into it." Akahana-sensei said. I focused and let my dark chakra flow into the dagger. The dagger lengthened becoming a green and red katana.

"Whoa!" I said. "And you do that when you need a katana." She said. I gently put the katana, now in dagger form, in its case and ran to hug Akahana-sensei. "Eh… Thanks, Moriko-san. But please, no hugs in public." She said. "Oh come on, Akahana-sensei…" (T_T) "But we're not in public; we're at the training grounds." (T_T) "Fine… But if this exceeds more than a minute, I will skin your muscles off." "OH SHIIIIIT!" "UNFABULOUS LANGUAGE!"

* * *

**Okay, that is the last filler for now! I have all day doing nothing so I'll do as much updating as I can! Thank you all for reading! **


	10. Ichigo acting like Happy?

"Hey Jersey Cow, why do you always dress like a boy?" Ino asked me. "I don't know Piggy, why do you always act like an annoying idiot?" I retorted back at her. "Well if it wasn't for your boobs, I would have mistaken you for a boy with two ponytails." She said. I started reading my book "_The Art of Angering"_ The Sequel to the Art of Enraging. I looked up at her. "Hm? Did you say something, Piggy?" I asked. "DAMN YOU!" She yelled. I swear our rivalry is kind of like Gai and Kakashi's rivalry. She always challenges me to fights, and it's no fun always winning without even trying. Sakura soon turned all fan girl. She's followed Naruto, Sasuke, and I home more times than you count. It's just too bad I couldn't stop Naruto from falling for her.

"Sakura-chan is so pretty…" he said with hearts in his eyes. "Pretty annoying… I really question your taste in woman." I said. _Why couldn't he fall for Hinata? I approve of her._ "She's right, Sakura is really annoying. She's really creepy too. Just like the rest of the fan girls." Sasuke said. "I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to ask her out to get ramen!" Naruto said. "Good luck, Naru…" I called as he ran towards her. "He's gonna get shot down." Sasuke said. "Totally." I answered. Naruto came back with a sad look on his face. "She said I was annoying." He said sadly. "Come on, Naru, we'll go get some ramen after the Academy." I said. Sasuke sighed and Naruto looked a bit happier.

I thanked Kami that that day was my day off from training with Akahana-sensei. I had been training with her for a year, and I seriously looked up to her. She may be a huge flirt, that overly uses the word "fabulous", but she is a seriously scary kunoichi. She can make her sword dance beautifully, but her enemies don't get to live long enough to admire its beauty. It makes me glad she's my sensei and not my enemy. But she's just insane when it comes to training. But it's made me stronger, faster, and helped me become more precise.

"Why hello, there Naruto, Sasuke, and the lovely Moriko!" Teuchi exclaimed. I got my delicious beef ramen, Naruto got his miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, and Sasuke got boring vegetable ramen. I looked at the nearby calendar; it was two days before Naruto's birthday. I knew him and Sasuke would be at home that night, but I would be out training. I just hoped nothing would happen. Naru finished his 6th bowl of ramen when I told him we oughtta get home because we had to get to the Academy in the morning. He looked sad, and refused to leave. So me and Sasuke started walking off, and he ran after us after paying of course. "MORI-CHAN!"

"Should I try asking her to ramen again?" he asked at the Academy the next day. "No." Sasuke and I both said. "But, maybe she will think I'm less annoying today!" Naru said. "You can do it if you want to. But if she says something mean, come tell me, alright Naru?" I said. "Fine…" he ran over to where Sakura and Ino were arguing. I saw her yell at him, and he walked off looking devastated. "Hn. Time to go skin some muscles off." I said walking over to her and Ino. "What do you want, Cow?" Ino said. "Shut up, Piggy. I'm not here for you. YO, ICHIGO!" I yelled. Sakura just glared at me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ichigo. You better not be disrespecting my bro over there." I said pointing at Naru. "He's annoying, and I don't want to go out with him." She said. "I understand, but at least be polite when rejecting him. He has the balls to come over here and confess his love, and you shoot him down. Seriously, how would you feel if Sasuke called you an ANNOYING BITCH!? He would be telling the truth, but it would hurt a hell of a lot. So if you start bullying Naru, I will kill you. PAINFULLY." I said. I could feel vines fighting to come out of my hands. My eyes glowed green as I glared at Sakura's terrified face. "Understood, you damn pink banshee?!" I said. She didn't say anything. "UNDERSTOOD!?" I yelled, punching a wall right above her head. "AYE, SIR! UH UM MA'AM!" she squeaked. "Good!" I said sweetly walking back to our tree. "Hey guys, who has pie? I'll trade my chips and cookie for it!" "Uh… (-_-')" They all had a huge awkward uh. "Hey! I have pie! Give me those chips and cookie!" Kiba exclaimed. I saw a small white puppy appear on his shoulder. "AHH! WHITE DOG!" I yelled, and I ran away very quickly. "What is with her and the color white?" Kiba asked. "We have no idea…"

It was after the Academy, and I was walking to the training fields when I saw Akahana. "Hey, Akahana-sensei!" I said. "Why hello there my unfabulous little student!" she exclaimed. "Don't call me unfabulous." I said. "The truth hurts, no?" she said. "I WILL SO SKIN YOUR MUSCLES OFF!" I exclaimed. "Hey, do you steal my catch phrase? Yours is 'I will kick your butt to the moon', now you steal mine! Hmph." She said. "No… Yours is the word fabulous, and I'm growing up so I guess from hearing you say it so much, it's been rubbing off on me. Damn you, sensei." I said. "Unfabulous language, 60 laps around the Village." She said. I reluctantly ran my laps. On the last one, something unexpected happened.

I was running past a tree when it whispered, "_She's up here…" _I ran past it and Akahana-sensei jumped in front of me with her blade withdrawn. She quickly tried to slice me. "Yo! Sensei, what the hell?" I said. She didn't answer me she kept trying to slice me and stab me. She then aimed a kick to my stomach. I could tell that it was her full power. I flew back at a record breaking speed. I could feel the bones crack. "Fine, if a fight is what you want, Sensei, then that's what you'll get." I said. I pulled out my blade and infused chakra into it turning it into a katana. I stood up and smirked at her. That's when the long battle began. Blade on blade, we fought. She got great hits, and then she cut my shoulder and smirked. "Oh my god, you're trying to kill me." I said. I felt the blood begin to trickle out. I dropped my blade and went full-fledged Daichi beast mode. **"DAICHI JUTSU! UPROOT! ATTACK!" **I yelled. All the nearby trees uprooted and flew at Akahana-sensei. She began cutting through the trees, when her blade broke. That's when I wrapped her up and realized something.

"That wasn't your actual blade; we were just sparring weren't we?" I said. She smiled. "Of course. There may be times when the people you trust will do terrible things. If they try to kill you, don't think of the good times you've spent with them, you need to focus on living. And that is why I did this fabulous exercise. I am but only a clone, with 10% of the actual fabulous, Akahana's power. And you, my student, did well. You're free to leave and go home. AND I passed the Jōnin Exams. I am now an elite ninja. But I am never wearing that hideous vest. I'd have to die it red, and that's a lot of work. I still have to get my forehead protector bedazzled. So much work… Anyway, if you would please let me go, I need to do some shopping! Get some fabulous red dye and new shoes!" she exclaimed. "Nope, once you capture an enemy, never let them go, alive. Even if it is a clone." I said. "Oh, be smart about this, Mori-chan. I can still skin your muscles off even if I am a clone." She said. **"Vines, COMPRESS!"** the vines that wrapped around the clone tightened and sent made her disappear with a poof. "Okay, now I need to get home and tend these damn wounds.

* * *

**You like? No like? Half like? I did my best and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care of yourselves, and LATERZZZZ**


	11. Let's Stay Together Always

"Damn, the Red-Bitch of the West sure worked me hard as hell today." I said. I was walking back from training. "I hope Naru is okay, I'm gonna have to get him something for his birthday. I just hope the boys listened to me and stayed home tonight. Gosh, they worry me so much…" I mumbled. I was tattered, low on chakra, tired, and sore. I swear, sometimes it seems like The Red-Bitch of the West is actually trying to kill me.

"Hey!" some guy in an alley said. I looked over, and it was an old man that looked like he had fallen. I ran over to help him, "Are you alright, sir?" I asked. I began to help him up when he grabbed my wrist with extreme strength. "Your Moriko Daichi?" he asked darkly, turning into a younger drunk guy. "Why does it matter, ass hole!? Now let go of me before I skin your muscles off!" I said. My swirly tattoo began to appear all around my body. "Yes, you're the Demon's whore!" he exclaimed. His hand caught on fire and burnt my wrist. "Dammit, let me go!" I yelled. "No one will help you, I have a privacy seal put up. Now, I get to have my fun. Don't struggle, or things will get worse for you little girl." He said. Both of his hands were on my wrists burning them. He got on top of me, and began taking my clothes off.

I had made it home. Barely. I got to our apartment door. When I opened it, I fell. Thankfully I was caught by Sasuke. "Mori-chan! Are you okay!?" he exclaimed. I saw Naru's worried face run to us. I couldn't say a word. All I did was cry in Sasuke's shirt. He picked me up bridal style, and him and Naru took me to the hospital. The nice lady medic-nin did a check up and went out to the boys. I heard someone punch the wall outside my hospital room, I assumed it was one of the guys. Soon the lady came back. "Hi, Daichi-san. You have friends out here who have been anxious to see you." The translation probably is, they've been causing so much trouble trying to get in here, they figured they wouldn't break anything if they could come in here and see me.

"Hi, Mori-chan." Naru said. Sasuke was silent, and so was I. "She still looks so pale, and scared." Naru said. "Don't talk about her as if she can't hear you, dobe. She can hear you and see everything that is going on." Sasuke said. Sasuke got up and took my hand. "Who did this? Tell me, I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do. Who did it!?" Sasuke asked. I wished I could tell him who, but I had no idea. I still couldn't even mutter a word. "She is traumatized. She may never be the same. I doubt she'll be mute forever, but she may be quiet for a while." The medic-nin said. Suddenly, someone jumped into my 2nd story room through the window. "I heard my unfabulous little student got herself in the hospital! Are you okay, Moriko-chan?" she asked. I said nothing and kept looking at the wall. "Who are you?" the medic-nin asked. "I am Konaha's Rose Dancer, Akahana Dansu! Newly made Jōnin, and this is my student. So what happened?" she asked. The medic-nin looked at me. I nodded and she took Akahana-sensei out into the hall.

"WHAT!?" I heard her screech. Her red sword went through the wall almost cutting Sasuke's hair. She came back in the room doing her best to look calm and sat down. "I'm glad to hear you're all right, Moriko-chan." She said. "No training for the rest of the month, but be sure to keep up your training." She said and left.

"I'm sorry, Mori-chan." Naruto said. I looked over at him with a surprised look on my face. "It's all my fault. The guys couldn't find me this year, and they found you. If we weren't friends, this would have never happened to you. It's all my fault. I should have met you and walked you home or something. Maybe, it would have been better if we weren't ever friends." He said. I leaned over and said a mental, _'ITACHI POKE OF DOOOOM'!_ I poked him in the middle of the forehead. I gave him a hug, which it seemed to be what he needed. I looked over at Sasuke, I motioned him to come join the hug, he came and hugged me. Somehow, they began sleeping. I instantly thought of a song that always seemed to make me feel better no matter what situation.

I was so happy when you smiled  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey

Far from the sunny days that lie *here and* sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today

Although the scars of yesterday remain  
You can go on living as much as your heart believes

You can't be born again  
All though you can change  
Let's stay together always

*papapapapapapapa papapapapapapapa papapapapapapapapapapapa*

I small smile on Sasuke's face as he was sleeping on my lap. I smiled, even if things weren't always the best, I was so happy to have Naru and Sasuke there for me. I may have sometimes felt like I was neglecting them. I seriously felt like they deserved a way better friend. But it made me feel happy that I had them. Everyone, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, even them assholes Sakura and Ino. They just made this place home. Made me feel like I belonged here.

* * *

**The song is the theme song for Fruits Basket. One of my favorite anime's ever. Actually at an upcoming anime conventions I'll be cosplaying as Kyo Sohma. And gosh, I got myself depressed writing this chapter. I've gotten my self sad from writing before, but this last part kind of touched my heart. TT-TT I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Dammit, Mori-chan! I'm giving you a hug!**

**Anyway the theme song is called For Fruits Basket and I don't own it. I don't own Naruto or anything relating it. Just my sweet OCs and my tears. I would like again, to thank the readers, followers, reviewers, and favoriters. I love all of you, and I wish you all the best! Until next time, take care of yourselves! **

**P.S. WE REACHED 1,000 VIEWS! OHMEHGOODNESS! **


	12. Back to being me

Hey, MentallyeatingpastawithItaly here, and I have no access to a computer, so I'm typing on my tablet and it is sure to look crappy with errors. so thisis the best I could do at this time, so here is the next chappie!

* * *

"I hope your ready to getyour butt beaten, Jersey Cow!" I heard. It was my first day back at the Academy. I looked and saw Ino running towards me with her kunai pulled out. I sighed and stepped out of the way. She kept running and I stuck my foot out tripping her. "Damn you!" she yelled. She swung a punch at me. I caught it and put her hand by her hip and let it go, I gave her a small smile and began to walk away. I left her there looking confused. The same thing happened the next day, and the next. On the last of the days, as I walked away from her, she hit me on the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm sick and tired of seeing you depressed all the time! I can't even get a good fight out of you anymore! And all of those damn sighs and crap, I Am SICK OF IT! So your gonna snap out of your sadness and fight me! Where the hell are your insults and snide remarks you Cow!" she said. My eyes widened as she was talking to me. She was trying to get back to normal. I haven't spoken a word to anyone in the 2 weeks after I had gotten out of the hospital. Even Ino herself wanted ke back to normal. I wanted to get back to normal. So I decided I would be me again. "Wow Piggy, it almost sounds like you actually care about me. Could you secretly like me!? Gasp!" I said. Her eyes widened, but quickky narrowed and her lips developed a smirk. "Actually, I just wanted a nice fair fight. And Sasuke-kun had been looking so sad when you weren't talking to him. So I didn't do this for you." she said. I walked by her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, rival." I said

I walked to where Naru, Sasuke, and Kiba were sitting. They all looked at me with surprise when I went over there with a smile on my face. "I'm back, and I am ready to kick ass all the way to the moon." I said. They all smiled. Naru and Sasuke both gave me a huge hug. Sasuke kissed my cheek. (o_O) "Uh..." I couldn't fight the blush. "You blushed! I finally made you blush!" Sasuke exclaimed. Damn it, I feel so Mary Sue-like. "Teme! I can do that too!" Naru said. He kissed my cheek and my face got redder. "Damn you guys." I muttered. "I can do better than the both of you." Kiba exclaimed. "Don't join in Kiba!(TT-TT)" Kiba was soon leaning into my face. "OH HELL NO!" I yelled and punched Kiba in the face sending him flying. I glared at Sasuke and Naru. "I'M SO GONNA SKIN YOUR MUSCLES OFF!" I yelled. They ran behind a tree and I smirked. "Big mistake." I told the tree to grab them and throw them at the training field. When it did I heard thwm yelling. "I REGRET NOTHING!" As they are flying away. "What total idiots..." I said face palming. Behind me I saw a mob of angry fan girls. "Oh shit." and I took a run for it.

Sorry about the short chapter, I can't do anything too long on here (TEEHEE THATS WHAT SHE SAID) But I hopenthis is good enough until I can get home. Im on a trip for fall break and no computer. Sigh...


	13. An Old Lady and an Adult Bookstore

**Review Answering Time!**

**Dear Guest, she was raped and I'm so sorry I confused you! I failed my job as an author TT-TT Forgive me.**

**Dear Astrea Onigami, Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you love this story. You get double the thanks because you reviewed twice!**

**Dear Scarlet Rose White, I'm so happy you chose to review, and I'm glad that you think my chapters are great. **

**Dear Sukki18, You get triple thanks because you reviewed three times! Your so awesome. And please update Rule 3 soon! I love that story with a passion! (*O*)**

**Dear Krazylizzy12, I should have replied to all of you sooner, but I don't know if i thanked you for your sweet review yet. So thank you for saying you liked the pairing. But I'm not for sure what the final, official pairing will be! I don't know what to do (TT-TT)**

**Dear last but not least, Superdupahwriter101, you made a story based on my fanfiction. I feel great! And I love it and have reviewed it by the way! (It's called Over Into Naruto)**

**And, I may be making a DevianArt account to show all of my many pictures of Akahana-sensei and Moriko-chan! **

* * *

next 2 years went by fast. I was finally 10 years old. Everyone was kind of turning into what they would be when they were all Rookie Nine. Except for Sasuke, the kid was kind of cold and distant towards everyone else, but towards our strange group of friends he was a sarcastic, rude guy, but he was still seemed happy. He actually smiled and he didn't just say "hn" to everyone. I changed things a lot by being here and that's a good thing, right?

"Yo, Daichi!" I heard. I was eating lunch at our usual spot under the trees when someone I too well recognized called me. It was the class rude motor-mouth, Kazuki. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely. "I didn't call you, Uchiha." He sniped back. "Guys, come on and be reasonable…" I said. I noticed everyone glaring at Kazuki. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and especially Sasuke. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some dango after the Academy today." He said blushing. "NO!" all the guys yelled. "Uh… Guys, YOU REALIZE I CAN ANSWER GOD DAMN QUESTIONS RIIIGHT!?" I yelled. "Yeah! A girl can answer her own questions, you creeps. At least I have the balls to ask her out!" Kazuki said. "HEY! Don't you dare call my friends' creeps, you bastard. UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR MUSCLES SKINNED OFF!" I yelled giving him a death glare. He froze up and began running away. "I'M SORRY INO, I COULDN'T DO IT!" he cried. "Ino?!" I said. I had to think logically. I closed my eyes and began to think. _Okay, so Ino is probably trying to get me out of the way so she can get close to Sasuke. She thinks finding me a date will make me ditch Sasuke and all of my friends. Well played, Piggy. Well played… _I opened my eyes and the guys we're staring at me. "What? I was thinking…" I said. "Well that's a first." Kiba said. "SHUT UP KIBA I HAVE HIGER GRADES THAN YOU, IDIOT DOG BOY!" I yelled. "Akamaru, attack." He said. "WHIITE DOG! FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIT!" I said running away from the small white puppy that was playfully chasing me. Yeah, I guess I didn't change that much. My once shaggy hair in two ponytails turned into long shaggy hair that went down my back. I grew and was still tomboyish, but ah who cares…

"Moriko-chan. Care to explain why you we're so late again?" Iruka-sensei asked. "An old lady asked me for directions on my way here. She had no idea what I was saying so I had to lead her to the nearest, uh, ADULT BOOKSTORE!" I said. Iruka-sensei just stared at me. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asked. "Uh, yeah…" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Time for drills, Daichi!"

"So, Iruka-kun told me that you we're late for class again." Akahana-sensei said. I sweat dropped. "What excuse did you use this time?" She asked. "I don't use excuses! I was telling the truth!" I said. "You really expect me to believe that you knew where an adult bookstore is?" Akahana asked. "Yes! I was following Kakashi-san and he went there." I said. Actually, I did truthfully follow him once, and I didn't even get caught. "That unfabulous spiky haired man." She muttered. "AND I just wanted to tell you I am about to be going on a mission, so I will not be here to train you for a while." She said. _YES! No training!_ "BUT I have someone that will happily help you train. He does not do kenjutsu but he will do." she said. _"Damn Red-Bitch of the West."_ I muttered. "What was that?" "NOTHING!" She smiled and gave me hug. "Your hugging me. And not threatening to skin my muscles off." I said. "Of course, because I learned a long time ago, that you do not always know if you will be coming back from a mission. So always say your goodbyes before you leave." She said with a far look in her eye. As if she really knows the pain. I hugged her back. Despite being, well herself, I admired her like a big sister. "So, I'll be going now, Kakashi said he'll be here around the time I leave." She said. "So that means he'll be here in about 4 hours?" I asked. She smiled. "You learn quickly, Moriko-chan." She ruffled my hair and she used the Body Flicker Technique leaving me and a small group of red rose petals.

Since I had about four hours to myself I went to Ganma. "Ganma!" I said. "Hello young Daichi. How are your grades?" he asked. "Heh, heh heh… Uh. You really need to stop sweating the small stuff Ganma!" I exclaimed. "There that bad? You should ask the Uchiha boy for help. He seems to be smart." Ganma said. "Why didn't I think of this before!?" I exclaimed. I began to run home, but Ganma called me. "Have you mastered creating your flowers yet?" he asked. "Not exactly. I can't get the roses right. They always end up a gross barfy color instead of red." I said. "Well try green. That is the color of your chakra and green is more of the color of nature. It may help." He said. "Alright I'll try." I said. I got a scoop of dirt in my hands and began to focus my chakra. I closed my eyes to concentrate better. I opened my eyes to see a rich dark green rose. "Whoa…" I said. "You go on now." He said. "Okay, bye Ganma!" I said.

I laid the rose gently on the Memorial Stone and began walking away. I walked home to where Sasuke was doing homework. "Hey, Sasuke! I'm here now; can I copy your homework now?" I asked. "I don't know Mori-chan. It won't help you on tests." He said. "I'll be alright. I can just cram the night before like I always do!" I said. "Well uh… Okay." He said. "Thanks Quackers!" I said and gave him a hug. He immediately began blushing. I sat down and started writing down answers.

"You're late." Kakashi-sensei said. "You've got no room to talk." I said. "Whatever, let's get this thing started shall we?" _Oh hot damn…_


	14. Akahna-sensei's Mission

**Hi, MMentallyeatingpastawithItaly here, and this chapter may not be the best. Ifeel crappy because I lost my dog today, and it was really gruesome, bloodly, and freaky. I'm 14 and I shouldn't be all freaked out over blood, but his whimpers might forever haunt me. So, this may not be the best. **

* * *

"Ouch *step* OUCH *step* OUCHGODDAMMIT!" I yelled as I was walking to Ganma after training. I felt a sudden anger rise when I saw Akahana-sensei meditating on a silk pillow in front of Ganma. "AKAHANA-SENSEI!?" I yelled furiously. "Why hello there my unfabulous little student! Having a good day?" "Don't play innocent . You didn't even have a mission, did you?" I asked crossing my arms glaring at my red headed sensei. "Actually, I had a mission. It was quick and easy. A Ranked are so boring... But once I got done, I had time to go to the spa and sharpen my blade really well. Today was a good partial day off!" She exclaimed. She seemed to not even noticemy evil aura beginning to surround me. "AAnd what was your mission exactly?" I growled while my eyebrow twitched from anger and annoyance. "That is a secret, my little Green Rose!" Classified information! Once you get half as fabulous as me, I'll be happy to tell you!" She said with suddenly shoujo eyes and a red rose in her hand. "Dammit, your going to effect my sanity in an extremely negative way." I muttered. "How was training with Kaka-kun?" She asked. "Of course, you would want to change the subject. But... IT WAS TERRIBLE."I said. "He must have put you through one good work out. I should have him be my Substitute more often. Then I coulf go get a mud mask and get my naiks done more than once a month! The missions get my nails look just unfabulous.," she looked at het nails and gave her flawless smile. "Oh I love this deep color of red on each of my gorgeous fingernails. And my toes have roses on each toe. Oh the SYMMETRY OF EACH PERFECT PETAL!NTHE BEAUTY, THE ELEGANCE! What's the word..?FABULOUSNESS!" she said with stars in her eyes. "WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU HAD TIME TO TRAIN ME, BUT YOU MADE ME TRAIN WITH THAT DAMN KAKASHI, WHO MADE ME WORK OUT TO DEATH WHILE HE WAS READING THE ICHA ICHA SERIES!? ALL FOR A DAMN PEDICURE!? I began to feel vines swirl around me, I heard the birds wings flapping around... "Well actually, I got a manicure and facial scrub too. And the sweet massage man gave me a free massage and seaweed wrap!" She exclaimed. That's when I began to scream profanities in English and stomped away.

By the time I got home, I was alot calmer, but that was short lived. "I'm hoooome! I looked inside to see two idiots fighting, and to see our new table broken. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TABLE! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, THEN SKIN YOUR MUSCLES OFF!" I yelled. The boys were trembling. I slowlynwalked towards them letting my clan mark extend all down my 10 year old body. I noticed Naru on Sasuke's lap trying to scramble away from me. **"DAICHI VINES! WRAP TRAP GO! **

* * *

**Sorry, this is the best I can do tonight. I'm not sure when I will update next, but I'll do it when I'm more in my normal happy mood. And I'm hoping to skip to their last year at the Academy next chapter. So, I will see you next time! Please review, and I will be sure to answer them soon!**


	15. Graduation Day with No Hands!

**I just got terrible news… Moriko is Mary-Sueish… TT-TT I'm a failure. A true failure. I tried; I tried so very hard to give her flaws and everything. I really did. But she is now marked as a Mary-Sue. Please forgive me…**

* * *

"It's almost the weekend! The last weekend of THAT DAMNED ACADEMY!" I sang on the way to the Academy. "More Pranking!" Naru sang. "No Training!" I sang. "More sleeping…" Sasuke said. "HEY, DAICHI!" I heard an annoying voice I immediately recognized. I was walking backwards so I opened my book and turned around and kept walking. "Uh-oh…" Naru muttered. "It's Ino here to challenge Mori-chan again…" Sasuke muttered. Ino leaped on Sasuke's back. "Hey there handsome! Wanna walk with me today? I'm much better company than the Cow!" she said. The anger mark suddenly appeared on my forehead. I decided to ignore her and pull another Kakashi-sensei. What? During our training we talked about "Eternal Rivalries." "No…" he said. "Oh… Sasuke-kun! If I beat up Jersey Cow, you'll surely walk with me!" she said.

"TODAY'S THE DAY JERSEY COW! I, INO YAMANAKA, WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY! I PROMISED I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS BEFORE I MAKE IT GENIN!" she yelled. I looked up from my book, "The Art of Angering the Enraged," with a bored look on my face. "Did you say something?" I asked. "That was pretty good, Cow… YOU'RE GREATER THAN GOD ATTITUDE PISSES ME OFF!" she yelled running at me. "Oh this'll be just great." I groaned. I forced my aching body to move and block her harsh punches. She really was getting better at taijutsu. Truthfully, I was getting tired of all this fighting. Sometimes I kinda wished I would have been sent to a less violent anime. Like Fruits Basket, or Ouran High School Host Club. Well, Fruits Basket was amazing but I cried like a baby while watching that. And in Ouran, well how would I be able to deal with those pranking twins (Suddenly they remind me of a certain someone) AND the Stupid Prince Boy (Call me King!). Or maybe Shugo Chara (CALL ME PRINCE AND I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD!) Yeah, but also, I was glad that I was sent in the Naruto World. I got to meet Naruto Uzumaki, and change his life (hopefully), I met Sasuke, and I hopefully prevented him from going super bad. But, we were all getting older…Today we would all graduate… Would I take Sakura's place on Team 7? How would I be able to survive against these powerful characters that would soon come to play? Orochimaru? Kabuto? Pein? Obito? Oh hot damn… The only thing that has changed in this universe is ME being here. I was the one that was stupid enough to get involved with Naruto's and Sasuke's lives. I was the one who didn't think twice about the consequences. I wanted to live and have a long life of protecting my friends. But if at say, The Chunin exams, Orochimaru came along and killed me instantly… My friends would probably be heartbroken. Life in dangerous anime… I guess I can't Google to ask for answers now, can I?

"So, Mori-chan? Do you think I'll pass?" Naru asked. "You won't pass, dead last!" Sasuke said. "I WASN'T ASKING YOU TEME!" Naru yelled. He looked at me. I had no idea what to say. I made it to the canon, and I knew that he couldn't pass it. If he didn't he wouldn't learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which is kind of his signature. "You will pass, before the days over with. Believe it, bro!" I said. He gave me a bright smile. "Well, let's hurry up! We don't wanna be late!" I exclaimed. I grabbed both boys' hands and we ran into the Academy.

I happened to be one of the first one's up after the easy written test. "Okay, Moriko-san. All you have to do is make three clones." Iruka-sensei said. I sighed. I had known that damn technique for years since Ganma just HAD to drill it in my damn brain. "Yeah, yeah, whatever man." I said. I sighed and focused. I heard a poof and saw three me's looking equally bored. "Moriko! How did you do that without hand signs?" Iruka-sensei asked. I looked down at my hands that were in my pockets. I didn't even notice I wasn't using hand signs. "I don't know. Can I take my forehead protector and go now?" I asked. I could see the anger mark on Iruka-sensei's head. "Sure, Moriko… Congratulations." He said. I saw Mizuki staring at me. I gave him a sharp glare, he suddenly jumped, I'm sure my eyes flashed green or something. I was just sad that, I would have to let him hurt Naru. Because today would be a very important day for him. I didn't know how… But I want the day to go exactly as it did in the anime sadly.

"Guy's! I passed!" I said. "Nice job, Mori-chan!" the guys said. "Why thank you!" I said. Soon, one by one, everyone came out with their forehead protectors on. I waited, and waited for them to finally get to the U's. "Hey do you two wanna go out for ramen once we all pass?" I asked. "Sure!" Sasuke said. Naru yelled it. Soon it was Sasuke's turn. He went in and came out with a victorious smirk. "So, dobe, I think Mori-chan and I will go on to Ichiraku's and we'll wait on you." Sasuke said. "Okay! I'll meet you there." Naru said. "Good luck, Naru! And be safe!" I exclaimed as Sasuke dragged me away.

As we were walking I saw a single red rose in the hall way. "Akahana-sensei! You can come out now!" I called out. She appeared with red rose petals at her feet. "I see you passed the test, my little green rose. I'm proud of you! And I get my own team of cute little unfabulous Genin! Too bad you're not on my team… But anyway, congratulations. Your one step closer, to being half as fabulous as me!" she said. "Damn you, Akahana-sensei…" I muttered. She gave a sweet laugh and disappeared.

Sasuke and I waited. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours went by… And I saw Naru walking up with his forehead protector and a smiling Iruka-sensei. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Way to go, Naru!" I exclaimed. He just gave a huge smile; I could even see Quackers trying not to crack a smile. So all four of us we're sitting there, eating ramen, being normal. Probably for the last time, for a while.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"Yes?"

"The Daichi girl, she is now a genin."

"That is good. We will strike soon. If I am lucky I will get her and the Uchiha also.

* * *

**I'm grounded. So I snuck on the computer and typed this up quickly. No time for proof reading, no time for too much extra Authors Notes. Please no flames, I don't own Naruto or the characters, blah blah etc. **


	16. Team 7 and a Manly Fart

It was the day we would learn the team placements. I really hoped to be on Team 7, but then again… Think about it, all the crazy shit that happens, always happens around them. And would I replace Sakura? Despite being a super useless fan girl, she really deserved to grow up to become a strong useless girl. "So do you guys think we'll be in the same team?" I asked. "I hope so! We'll be the most bad ass team ever! We'll get awesome missions and soon I'll be Hokage!" Naruto said. "Typical…" I said with a twitch. "We might be on the same team, but it wouldn't be too bad if the dobe wasn't there." Sasuke said. "Damn you, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh… Come on guys let's not fight… I love violence and all but we have to hurry and get to Academy!" I said. "You're right." Naruto said sadly. "Let's go!" I said walking away. "Mori… The Academy's the other way." Sasuke said. "And we're going this way!" I exclaimed turning around with a sweatdrop. _Apparently my direction disability has not changed much…_

"Okay so now we wait…" I said sitting in between Sasuke and Naruto. The only other person in there was a napping Shikamaru. Soon, one by one people came flooding in. I soon heard a yelling from out in the hallway. It was Ino and Sakura. They came in arguing over who was sitting with Sasuke. Ino looked at me and smirked. "I know how I'm going to beat you…" Ino said with a creepy look on her face. "Okay… Give it your best shot, Piggy." I replied. She pulled out a white sheet and threw it at me. I stayed stoned face. She took it off of me and looked confused. "Why didn't it work? I had it all thought out!" Ino exclaimed. I stayed silent for a second. "Naru! Quackers! It's terrible! The color! The color WHITE! It's TERRIBLE; IT GOES RIGHT IN YOUR SOUL, DAMMIT!" I felt so dizzy. And I fainted. It was a tie, Ino did not win.

I woke up in a different room with Sasuke and Naru standing over me. "How's it going, guys? Whose team am I in?" I asked. Sasuke smirked, "Ino's and Sakura's." Sasuke said. "No…. NEVER! NEVVVA!" I yelled.  
"Actually you're with me and the dobe. He is attempting a prank on our Jōnin instructor. It will never work." Sasuke said. I sighed in relief. Ino and Sakura's team *shudders* the horror!

"I hate you all." Is all I heard from Kakashi-sensei when I finally looked up and saw him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! It seems you'll be teaching me again. Oh great…" I knew this was going to happen, but I think my body is going to soon be with the most severe pain ever. Soon he was gone and Naruto was trying to get my attention. "Earth to Mori-chan…" "Huh?" I said cluelessly. "Kakashi-sensei said to meet him on the roof." Naru said. "All right…" I said with a yawn. I walked up the stairs slowly and saw Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke waiting on me. "Well, look who's late, Moriko-chan…" "Yo. How's it going Kakashi-sensei…?" I said with another yawn. "It is going well. Anyway, I would like for you to tell me your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and your dreams as a Shinobi." He said. "What about-" "Don't even try it, Naru. He's just going to say everything is classified, other than his name. Kakashi Hatake son of the White Fang, known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, graduated at the Academy at age 5, fan of the Icha Icha series, and -" He quickly covered my mouth. "Okay, you know enough about me. Now tell me all about you. "Ladies first." He uncovered my mouth and I sent him a playful glare.

"Okay, the names Moriko Daichi. My hobbies are none of your business, my dreams are none of your concern, and you all know what I like and don't like. Because it is quite possible I will neuter you if you do something too bad." I said with a smile. The boys flinched at the word neuter while I kept my straight forward smile. "Next, the raven haired boy." He said. "My names Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I don't like. There are only a few things I do like including Mori-chan and my friends, and my dream is to find who killed my clan and kill them. I have another one, and I'd rather not say it out loud." Sasuke said. "The teme wants to marry Mori-chaaan…" Naru said. "Shut it, dobe." I was blushing madly. "You two are really strange guys…" I said. The rest went as it was supposed to go **(late at night, sorry I am too lazy to type it.)**

"I'm gonna go visit the Hokage, see if the old man's doing well." I said. "I'll go with you!" Naruto said. "And it's Sasuke's day to cook dinner, so you stay home Quackers!" I said with a peace sign. He sighed, "Fine. " he said trudging in the general direction of home.

"Hey Old Man!" we both said loudly as we were walking in the Hokage's office. "**Whoa**! Hokage, you look different. Are you going bald?" I asked. Naruto busted out laughing. "What!?" I could almost hear the ANBU and the ninjas standing guard outside laughing. "No, you're just getting fatter and your hair doesn't realize it needs to cover more face.** (What is this reference? Whoever guess right first gets to make their own OC for this story)**" I said. Naruto was on the floor rolling and I saw the Hokage chuckling. Everyone was laughing including myself. I loved these moments when I feel like a normal kid. Not a young preteen getting trained to kill. It's kind of fucked up if you think about it. But being here and everything, I had to admit, was really cool. Like awesome.

As we were walking home, it was silent; no one was out since it was getting dark I guess. Suddenly, Naruto let out a fart. "Your farts suck. Not manly at all. They sounded like a two year old blowing out birthday candles." I said. "Really!? Like you could do any better!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

As we were walking, I saw Akahana-sensei waiting on us. "I heard you we're teasing the Hokage earlier." She said. "Naw, I was telling the truth, Sensei!" I exclaimed. She sighed, "What ever will I do with you, my green rose. Hm. I have no choice." Akahana said. "I have to go talk to the Hokage." She said. "Goodbye, Unfabulous ones…" she disappeared with red rose petals where she was standing. "That was really weird." Naruto said. "But it is something I would expect from her." I said. "Yes, truth." Naruto said. He let out a huge fart. "That was manlier, well done Naru. And one question. You didn't shart, did you?" I asked. "What's that?" "Oh, nothing, nothing. No need to worry about it…

* * *

**So who will be getting the little prize of making their own OC, plus I need one more for something. I'm not spoiling so I no say. So the quote **

**"Are you going bald?**"

**"Huh?**"  
** "No! No! No! You're getting fatter and your hair doesn't realize it needs to cover more face."**

**Is from a movie with Adam Sandler, and it came out in 2011. Those are the only hints I will give you.** **Teehee, movie nerd! Anyway, I will update soon! Bye! AND AND, I have a new fanfiction out over in Fruits Basket called Kyo Sohma's Disciple.**


	17. Moriko Interview Freewrite DealieMaJig

**Bold is Me, the Author talking**

Regular is Moriko Daichi talking

* * *

**Okay, Moriko we are finally going to have some alone time and I am going to get in depth with your character. Maybe the readers will enjoy hearing more about you!**

You never update anyway so what do I care?

**You know you can be really unreasonable. But I need to ask you questions. So no matter how uncomfortable and stupid the questions may be, please answer honestly. **

I might as well. I'm in your mind and have nothing better to do… But can we have some hot chocolate or something?

**Sure… *pours hot chocolate* First question… What is your name?**

Psh. Damn, way to start with the stupid questions. The names Moriko Daichi.

**Okay, what do you look like?**

So damn stupid, okay, I have long copper hair with teal and green in it naturally.

**Favorite weapon?**

My katana that my "oh so fabulous" sensei gave me. I named it Mercy. Has a nice ring to it, right?

**Yes, yes it does. So what are your fears?**

I'm afraid of the color white, complete darkness, my friends leaving me, water, and I'm afraid of dying again.

**What are your likes?**

I like angering Iruka-sensei and Ino (Piggy). I also like sword fighting, sleeping, eating, and hanging out with friends.

**What are your dislikes?**

I don't like back stabbers, evil people, snobs, and people that try to hurt those that I care for. I also don't like being interrupted and I absolutely hate having my pride hurt.

**Who do you look up to?**

Hm… That's a hard question…. I'd say Akahana-sensei. She's a really fierce fighter and she is amazing with her katana. She's pretty cool despite being a total psychotic bitch.

**So, what is your fatal flaw?**

My fatal flaw, eh? Well… I would have to say, I get frozen up when I'm really frightened. That could easily get me killed in a fight. **(SPOILZIEZZZ)**

**If you could go to any other anime, which one would you go to. **

One with NOOOOO violence! Maybe… Shugo Chara, or Fruits Basket because they have small amounts of violence but not too much.

**What is your favorite food?**

Food? Where the hell did that come from, woman?! But… I can't say ramen since I've eaten too much of it with Naru. So… Riceballs! Especially the ones with the pickled plum in the middle. They are just delicious!

**What animal do you think you should be able to summon?**

Finally! The good stuff! A tiger or wolf would be good, but that's so overdone, you know? So, maybe a bird. Because Trees seem to be my thing, and well birds live in trees. I would say squirrel or chipmunk, but imagine the horror! Alvin and the Chipmunks fighting Kisame. That's just *shudders* no. Just no to that.

**If you had a nickname other than Mori, what would it be?**

Hm. Since I am Akahana's student, I would say the Green Rose of Konaha. I did recently master how to make a green rose just using my own chakra. It's pretty cool if you ask me.

**How do you feel about the possible pairing between you and Sasuke?**

*blushes* UM! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT QUESTION!? Like seriously, I am like mentally 20 something (Terrible at math). So it's like… I'm not Orochimaru the pedophile. That would be like super creepy. But… He is a cute kid, I'll give you that.

**How do you feel about Kiba?**

DAMMIT WE JUST HAD THIS GOD DAMN DISCUSSION WOMAN! I. AM. NOT. A. PEDOPHILE!

**Naruto?**

(-_-#) Now you're just fucking with me, aren't you?

**What do you think you'll do when Orochimaru tries to give Sasuke the Curse Mark?**

I don't know. I've been thinking about that for 12 years, but I don't know. He is a really tough opponent. For crying out loud, he is a Sage! I know I can't do something like kick his ass with my pure awesomeness, but I can try to at least save Sasuke. I don't want him leaving the village and turning to some killer douchebag. That would really suck

**What will you do during Naruto's 3 year journey?**

Well if I live that long, I may go on my own journey. Whether it's with Kakashi-sensei or Akahana-sensei.

**Do you have any psychological issues?**

If anything, I have anger issues.

**Do you miss your family?**

I don't miss my mom one bit. She was a huge bitch. I do miss my younger brothers and sisters. They really deserve a better mom than her. My dad, I never had much of a dad to miss. He was always off and he never comes home. He just sent money for birthdays and Christmas and he never calls. So I can't really say I miss him since I never really got to know him.

**Who is one person you would love to prevent being born?**

Danzo. That guy is a total dick, like for real. Once I get the chance, I'm going to for real kill his ass.

**How did you do at the Academy?**

I did okay… I failed Kunoichi classes. Despite Akahana-sensei making me stay at school during Taijutsu class, I skipped that damn class. Plus Akahana-sensei drilled all that mess in my head. Personally, I don't care about that whole white rose meaning everlasting love or whatever. But despite that class, I did pretty good. I did as much of my own homework as I could; occasionally copying off of Sasuke. But Naruto copied off of him every day and still got 0's on his papers while Sasuke got 100's. Some of the teachers are real fuck asses.

**We're you nice to all your teachers?**

Hell to the fuck no! Mizuki, I never was nice to him. He's an ass face. And in return, he didn't like me either, probably because I called him Douche Mother Fucking Ninny Ass Wipe, when he was bullying Naruto. I got detention for two weeks. Iruka-sensei I think respected me for that. I was like 11, and Iruka-sensei and Naruto we're somewhat cool. He still yelled at the blond, but it wasn't like he was always glaring at him like he used to. Iruka-sensei was cool. I was somewhat nice to him. I didn't cuss him out ever, I was just always late to his classes.

**So I guess that's all I need to know…**

Good, that means I can go take a nap. I am sure as hell tired. That damn Red-Bitch of the West really tired me out with training today… Later, Writer Girl…

**I did this because this weekend, I went to my first anime convention, Izumicon. I went to a FanFiction writer's panel and they we're talking about freewriting and everything. So I got the idea to refamiliarize myself with Moriko. I just thought you might have wanted to know more about Moriko, and yeah… So, I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Love to you all! And you are all awesome and I really appreciate all the reviews! ByeYA!**


	18. Please don't be mad!

**My actual computer crashed, so no stories for a while til i get a new computer. Believe me, I will be continuing, but I'll need to get a new computer or go to the library alot. So, I'm so sorry! But it will be continuing i say again! I may do short stuff off of my tablet but it wouldn't be as good. I hope you all forgive me!**


End file.
